Gift of Black
by Kiki Malone
Summary: He was stupid. He was so stupid. If he had just thought... It was too late for that now. For thirteen years. Dumbledore, Snape and the Tonks family have kept a secret. But somebody else has learned this secret and now a family is in danger. Sirius must now face a part of his past that he's forgotten... and it is one pissed off past.
1. Chapter 1

**Gift of Black**

**Prologue**

"Why are you telling me this Dumbledore?" , the woman asked.

"I simply thought that it would put your mind at ease, knowing that he is innocent."

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! NOBODY ELSE KNOWS AND HE WAS STILL _STUPID_! IF HE HAD SIMPLY THOUGHT HIS ACTIONS THROUGH AND CONSULTED SOMEONE BEFORE ACTING, _NONE_ OF THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN AN _ISSUE_! I DON'T _CARE_ IF HE'S INNOCENT! THE FECKING EEJIT _DESERVES_ TO GO TO AZKABAN JUST FOR BEING STUPID! IF HE HAD THOUGHT FOR EVEN ONE SE-"

"Darling," the woman was a interrupted by the calm voice of a man, who wrapped his arms around her, "you need to calm down... Like you said, it doesn't matter anymore. You need to sleep. Let's say goodnight to Dumbledore and go to bed."

"Ah. Yes. Sleep is just what you need, especially with this one coming so soon. You'll want to get whatever sleep you can." Dumbledore said cheerfully, as if hadn't had his head screamed off by a woman who could rival a banshee. "But do promise me that you'll think about what I've said."

The woman sighed shaking her black curls out of her face. "I'll think about it, but _don't_ get your hopes up. I highly doubt that I'll change my mind. I have my reasons, and I know you don't agree, but it's what _I_ think is best for _my_ family,"

"Very well, then. I shall be seeing you later I suppose." Dumbledore began walking to the door, but then stopped and turned around, "Ah, and one more thing before I leave. What are planning on naming this one? I was talking to Nymphadora recently, and she said something about you plotting against her -quite maliciously I might add- with your daughters' names"

"... I think that our dear Nymphadora is simply stressed from her work as auror. I've heard that it's not the easiest of jobs, and let's face it; training under Mad-Eye? She's bound to pick up a few of his tics, and paranoia is at the top of the list." The woman replied in a sweet motherly tone.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Dumbledore asked chuckling.

"No, I'm angry enough to try cursing you, but I don't think my husband will allow such a thing. So instead, I'll settle for petty vindictiveness; and you can wait until she's born."

Dumbledore smiled and observed the couple over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"You've changed, and yet, you're still the same as you always were. It's good to see that you're happy though. I'll be leaving now. I have much to plan for next year's special event. Good-bye now.", and with that Dumbledore walked out the door and disappeared with a pop. Leaving the couple to shut the door, head to bed and think about what he said.


	2. Chaos in Grimm, Tonks in Control

**Gift of Black**

**Chapter One: Chaos in Grimm, Tonks In Control**

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF-" Fred, George and Ginny sang, as they danced around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry had come home from his trial cleared of all charges and was once again, a Hogwarts students. Molly was just as happy as the children, but believed that they should be sitting down to eat, not turning the kitchen into a three ring circus -although a three ring circus would be calmer than this. She had told them to stop multiple times, but they just kept on going. Sirius, was off delivering a message to Dumbledore, and thank goodness, because somehow, Mrs. Weasley knew that he would find a way to make it even louder. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" She roared just as the kitchen door opened.

Everyone turned to see who was coming through, and was more than a little surprised at what they saw. There stood Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and Tonks with a small group of children that looked strangely familiar. Tonks was holding a baby girl in one arm, while holding the hand of a girl who looked to be about five or six, Lupin was in the same position with two boys -one that looked to be a toddler, and the other, five or six- and Professor McGonagall was guiding a boy who looked old enough to be going to Hogwarts and slightly younger girl by the shoulders.

"Come along dear, it's perfectly safe" McGonagall said to the girl who was trying not to cry.

"Where are Mummy and Daddy?" She cried.

"Your mother will be along shortly, dear, now please come into the kitchen."

The girl complied and the group began walking inside. Unfortunately, everyone had forgotten about Tonks's clumsiness and had not thought to take the baby from her before letting her walk down the stairs. Needless to say, Tonks went flying. Lupin, who had been anticipating this, let go of the little boy's hand to grab Tonks and make sure that she did not drop the baby.

"See? This is why I told you not to carry the baby. You could have dropped her. Hand her over."

Tonks steadied herself before giving the little girl to Lupin. The little girl, who had been giggling, thinking it was a game, gave Lupin a panicked look and began turning her head between the two adults before crying.

"And this is why _I_ told you, _I_ should hold her. She doesn't know you and is in a bit of a phase."

"Well, then sit down and I'll give her back to you."

"Oh, relax." Tonks said as she moved towards a chair, "I've already dropped her five times! Wait, make that seven!" Tonks exclaimed as she sat down. "Don't look at me like that, she's one, she's supposed to be dropped at this age!"

"Remind me to have a talk with your future husband." Lupin said as he handed the baby over.

"Oh, don't worry, I think that can be easily arranged." Tonks smiled at Lupin. "Wotcher, Harry!" she said turning to him as the girl's cries died down, "How'd the trial go? Are you a convicted criminal now? Are they tossing you in Azkaban? Have you lost your buttocks yet?" Tonks asked as she bounced the baby up and down.

"Um… no, it went fine actually." Harry replied as he looked at all the kids in the kitchen, and Professor McGonagall talking to Mrs. Weasley quietly in the background, while Lupin ran out saying that he had to find Sirius. "Not to be rude or anything... but… what's up with all the kids."

"Hm? Oh, yes I guess this must seem a bit strange, bringing children to top secret headquarters like it's a daycare center. There's a good reason, just can't tell you quite this second. Sorry Harry." At this point, the younger children had become quite comfortable in the kitchen, and were running around trying to make friends with everyone, play with Crookshanks, and explore this new place. Harry and the other teenagers wanted to ask more, but Tonks seemed rather occupied, trying to keep the kids in order while following Lupin's orders not to walk around with the baby.

"OI! PHOEBUS!" she yelled at the youngest boy, "Don't stick your hand in there, it could get stuck! Fred! George! Grab him!" The twins scrambled to grab the little boy who was trying to see if his arm could fit through the spindles of a kitchen chair. "Peader! Get off of Ron! Ask him before trying to get a piggy back ride!" She yelled at the middle boy who was climbing on Ron and accidently shoving his face in the table.

"Thanks Tonks." Ron said in a muffled voice.

"Welcome Ron. NYMPHIE!" She yelled, the little girl looked up from her conversation with Ginny and Hermione, and blinked her big eyes at Tonks. "... You're fine! Keep going!" Tonks declared as the little girl happily went back to her conversation and showing off how "good" she could dance.

.

"I've got it aaaall under control." Tonks smiled happily to herself, as she continued to bounce the baby. "EAMON! DEIRDRE! GO MAKE TROUBLE! IT'S TOO PEACEFUL HERE!"

Harry stared at Tonks in disbelief. 'How could this be _peaceful_?' he thought. His head was buzzing trying figure out what was going on. _What_ were these kids doing here? Why did the older ones look upset, while the younger ones played? _Where_ were their parents? Why couldn't they know about the kids being here? And _why_ did these children look so familiar? He'd never met them before! They didn't even look that much alike. Their skin ranged from snow white to light gold, some had blue eyes, some had brown. Half of them had black hair, while the other half had brown. They all looked so different, and yet he could tell that they were siblings, and they still looked _very_ familiar, like he should know them… but he didn't! The other teenagers were trying to entertain the kids, so he couldn't ask them. And if their reactions were anything to go by, they were all just as clueless as him. The adults weren't going to tell him anything, but judging by the expressions McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley were exchanging, he guessed that whatever was going on, was not good. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Name Pronunciations<p>

Phoebus- Fee-bis

Peader- Pador

Eamon- Amon

Deirdre- Deer-druh


	3. Banshee in the Kitchen

**Gift of Black**

**Chapter Two: Banshee in The Kitchen**

Mrs. Weasley had decided to calm everyone down with lunch and pumpkin juice. While Mrs. Weasley was preparing the extra lunch, Tonks decided to give introductions.

"Right! So- _NYMPHIE_! Let the poor cat go!" She yelled at the little girl who trying to keep a hold of Crookshanks. Hermione turned around and grabbed her cat from the little girl, who seemed to be quite shocked that the kitty would not let her hold him.

"I guess I'll start with this one, then. Nymphie, please stand up so everyone can see you." The little girl wasted no time in pulling out a chair and standing up on it so that she could be seen. Her golden brown hair was in two braids, and for the first time, Harry noticed that she was wearing a nightgown. After glancing around, he realized that all of these children were wearing their pajamas.

"Okay, this is Nymphie, she's-"

"Tat's not my name!" Nymphie yelled.

"Volume, dear, and it's 'that', not 'tat." McGonagall said before going back to whispering to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes it is, Nymphie, if it wasn't your, name you wouldn't respond to it."

"Mammy says it's a nickname, and I need to introduce myself with my _real_ name! Ekspecial around you!"

"'_Especially_', not 'ekspecial'." Professor McGonagall corrected, only to be ignored as Tonks continued to argue with the girl.

"Well, your Mummy's an evil witch." Tonks replied.

"What is your real name?" The twins asked in unison, quite curious as to why Tonks didn't want to tell them.

"Nymphadora Chang!" The girl pronounced loud and carefully. Tonks covered her face with her free hand.

'Chang?', Harry thought, 'did she say Chang?' Harry asked himself, thinking of Cho Chang. They certainly did look like they could be related, now that he thought about it. Harry glanced at the others, he saw recognition flash across Hermione's face. Ron seemed to make the connection and so did the twins, but Ginny seemed… well he wasn't sure what to think about her reaction. It seemed as if she had already known this somehow.

"And tat's my little brother, Phoebus! He's t-ree!" She yelled before the twins could say more, and pointed to the black haired boy that they had subdued with a fake wand.

"Three." McGonangall corrected.

"And tat's Peader!" She pointed at the brown haired boy who finally gotten off of Ron's back and was now waiting for lunch. "He's five! And tat's Eamon! He's...old" she decided.

"I'm eleven, that's not old, twenty-five is old." the boy at the table responded.

"Oh yeah, tat is old" Nymphie agreed before looking up at Tonks. "Tonks is old!"

"I'm twenty-three, kiddo, I've still got a few years left." Tonks stated with a smile. "Nymphie, how about you let _me_ finish."

Nymphie looked at Tonks with perplexed face before replying. "Okay!" And happily sat down.

"I'll be leaving now." McGonagall announced, walking towards the door. "Be good, your mother should be here soon." She told children before leaving.

"BYE!" Nymphie yelled.

"As you can see, Nymphie, here, is an attention hog. And yes we have the same name, so shut it." She glared at the twins, who were about to speak, but seemed to reconsider after seeing her glare. "This is Deirdre," she gestured to the black haired girl next to her, who was by far the palest of them all, "she's nine. And this little girl here is Callidora, she just turned one about a month and half ago." Tonks held the little girl up over her head,with a smile, while waving her back and forth. The next thing they knew, there was a loud crash. Tonks had been leaning the chair on it's back legs and lost her balance. Now both she and Callidora were on the floor screaming and crying.

"TONKS!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she ran towards them to check on the little girl who was now crying after flying out of Tonks's hands and hitting her head. Tonks was screaming out apologies on the floor while having a mini tantrum of her own.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have known better! I'm sorry! She's gonna kill me!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure she wo… Well we can hope she doesn't." Mrs. Weasley said as she checked the baby to make sure that she was okay. "Besides, you've already dropped her nine times-"

"SEVEN!" Tonks, who was still lying on floor corrected her "SEVEN! But I've never dropped any of them like this before! And with everything that's happ-"

"What's going on?" Lupin asked as he came into the kitchen panting. "I thought I heard a crash!"

Lupin looked at scene before him and seemed to figure most of it out rather quickly. Mrs. Weasley was trying to calm the baby down while Ginny and Hermione looked for ice and towels, and Tonks was lying on the ground with an expression that screamed guilty. The boys were all wondering if they should laugh or simply leave the kitchen.

"Tonks, I told you not to walk around with her!"

"She wasn't." Said Deirdre, who was smiling and giggling for the first time since she entered the kitchen. "She was sitting." Deirdre pointed to chair on it's side while Tonks glared at her.

"Tonks, were you-" Lupin did not get to finish as Tonks jumped up and began chasing the girl.

"Why would you tell him that?! You little rat get over here!"

"What's going on in here?" Sirius yelled while entering the kitchen, only to be run into by Deirdre, trying to escape Tonks, who froze the moment she saw Sirius. Sirius steadied the girl to prevent her from falling over, looked at her and then the rest of the kitchen.

"Why is my kitchen filled with children?" He asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Sirius." Lupin replied looking exhausted. "It's not something to discuss around the children though."

"Why not?" Eamon asked. He knew better than his siblings. He knew that something was seriously wrong, and that the adults were trying to hide it from them. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were at a loss for words and not quite sure how to answer, in a way that would not worry the children. They were saved by Tonks answering the question for them.

"Because you're loud and it's hard for adults to talk over all that noise."

"_I'm_ loud? I've been the quietest one here! You've been making more noise than me!"

"True, but your siblings won't leave the room without you and I am capable of being quiet when needed. Trained three years to gain that ability, so when you've had three years training, and learned to shake your siblings, you can be let in on the adult conversations. Deal?"

"Why don't we go find rooms for you lot?" Mrs. Weasley said to the children as Sirius sat down.

"Their staying?" Sirius asked

"What about lunch?" Peader interrupted before anyone could answer.

"We'll bring it up with us. Come along now." Mrs. Weasley began shepherding the children out of the kitchen. "Ginny, Hermione, could you two help me out?

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

The girls left the kitchen, Hermione carrying Phoebus, while Ginny carried the sandwiches.

"Boys… find something useful to do."

"I've just started eating!" Ron complained.

"Well you can eat later!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as she waved her wand and made the food disappear. "I want you doing something helpful and getting out of the adults' hair... NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled before turning back to the children and leading them away with a smile.

"Nice going Ronnie." Said Fred.

"Yeah, you made all the food disappear." George continued. "If you'd just kept your mouth shut, we could eat and listen in, but now look-"

"-we don't get either." Fred finished.

"Oh, shut up." Ron grumbled.

Fred and George turned to Tonks now, ignoring Sirius's annoyed expression as he waited for an explanation.

"Now dear Tonks, we promise to drop anything involving this Nymphadora Nymphadora business, if we can stay.

"We're gonna have to tell them anyways, may as well do it now." Lupin stated while Tonks glared at the twins, debating whether or not to simply take away their voices.

"Great!" Sirius clapped, moving forward in his chair. "I, for one, am _dying_ for an explanation!"

Remus looked at Tonks and nodded for her to begin. Tonks, looked unusually nervous and began pulling on her pink hair.

"You know, pink _really_ isn't a public speaking color. I think I'll go to the bathroom and change it!"

"Tonks!"

"Oh, okay, fine. Here we go."

"This is gonna be good." The twins said with a grin.

Tonks cleared her throat and was about to begin when the door opened once again.

"We were just leaving!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry jumped out of their seats and the twins disapparated out of the kitchen. Sirius buried his head in his hands, wondering when the interruptions and stalling would stop."Oh… you're not mum." Ron stated staring at Mad-Eye Moody who was standing in the doorway.

"Of course I'm not your mother!" Mad-Eye grumbled, looking behind him. "You can come in!" He called. Then he turned to Tonks, "I'm going back to check the house. I'll be back later tonight. Nice seeing you Padfoot!"

Tonks released a breathe of relief when Moody left and a woman came in. She was a small, fragile-looking woman, who looked like she had stepped out of a fairy tale. Her hair was black and curly, her skin was as white as snow, and she walked as gracefully as was possible for a pregnant woman.

"Who is it this time?" Sirius asked looking up. He froze. "Oh… It's you… Uh… Sorcha?"

"Excuse me?" The woman asked in a rather dangerous voice that contradicted her frail appearence and signaled for Harry and Ron to make their escape.

"You _are_ Sorcha, right?" Sirius asked as the woman drew in a breath and glared at him. It seemed as if she would calm down. Then she spoke.

"Sirius _Fecking_ Black! YOU BETTER TELL ME _RIGHT_ NOW THAT YOU ARE JOKING!" She screamed in voice that rivaled a banshee's and gave no hint of breaking. "BECAUSE IF YOU ARE NOT JOKING I WILL _RIP_ YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND TURN YOU INTO CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS TO MATCH THAT FECKING DISGUSTING TROLL LEG IN THE HALL! _THREE_ YEARS, SIRIUS! HOW DO YOU FORGET _THREE_ FECKING YEARS?!"

"Calm down, calm down." Sirius began begging. "It was a joke, a joke, okay? Sorry, thought it was funny. Apparently it wasn't. When did you learn to swear? It's good to see you again Sorcha! You look…" Sirius took in her appearance trying to find something to say "...pregnant." he added. The next thing Sirius knew, she had her wand out and began firing curses at him.

"FOURTEEN YEARS AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? HUH? YOU LOOK PREGNANT!? YEAH! THAT HAPPENS YOU EEJIT! YOU! YOU ARE SO STUPID! YOU! _EEJIT_! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU _THINKING_?!"

"Are we still talking about the pregnant thing? Cause I'll admit that _was_ rather tactless. You look good!" He improvised while blocking her curses and trying not to hurt her. "Didn't mean to say pregnant, meant to say good! You _are_ pregnant though right? Cause I mean, you've got to admit that you do _look_ pregnant."

"I HATE YOU! WHAT ON EARTH IS YOUR- ARGH! OF COURSE I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT- … YOU EEJIT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! _EVERYTHING_ IS YOUR FECKING FAULT! NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! YOU COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT FOR EVEN ONE SECOND, HUH? COULDN'T HAVE TALKED TO ANYONE?! NO! _NO_! OF COURSE NOT! YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE GREAT BIG AVENGER! HOW DID THAT GO, HUH? DID YOU GET HIM? _NO_! YOU DIDN'T! YOU GOT ARRESTED AND RUINED _EVERYTHING_ FOR _EVERYONE_! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD EVERYTHING HAS BECOME BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE STUNT?! NO! YOU DON'T! AND DID YOU GET HIM THE SECOND TIME? NO! YOU DIDN'T! BECAUSE YOU'RE A FECKING EEJIT! HE GOT AWAY AND NOW YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! AND NOW MY FAMILY IS IN DANGER YOU... YOU… ARGH! I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT ANYMORE!"

"Well, in all fairness, you've never exactly been a thinker or anything else except a looker, for that matter."

Lupin and Tonks had been watching the whole exchange, figuring that it would be best to let the two -mostly one- fight it out of their systems until they either stopped or it got dangerous. Sorcha finally cast one last spell, throwing Sirius against the wall, before turning to the others.

"Where are my children?" She asked, in a voice that was suddenly normal.

"Upstairs with Molly." Tonks replied.

"Thank you."

"Quiet in the halls!" Tonks warned as Sorcha walked towards the door and Lupin helped Sirius up.

"Your kids?!" Sirius yelled.

"_Yes_, stupid. _My_ kids." She called back as she left the kitchen. Sirius scrambled up no longer pretending to be hurt and followed her.

"Those are _your_ kids?"

"Yes! They are!" She hissed back at him as started ascending the stairs.

Sirius stared at her like she was crazy. She must be joking. She _must_ be. She couldn't possibly have kids. This was probably one of those things she said when she was angry. She always did make strange claims when she was mad. Like the time she told him that she was going to drop out of school, because he told that she wouldn't pass her O.W.L.s. She was a drama queen, and he knew that the best way to handle these situations was to laugh it off like he'd always done in the past. He knew he should ignore her, but for some reason he couldn't explain, he didn't.

"Since when do you have kids?!" He blurted out.

Sorcha stopped climbing the stairs and just stood there for a moment before turning around. With how large her stomach was, she looked slightly unbalanced and like she would come tumbling down the stairs any moment. She was looking at him with utter disbelief as if he was the stupidest man on Earth, even stupider than she had already voiced. The look on her face, was what worried him, he knew what that look meant.

"Remember what Tonks said, don't-"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" She exclaimed, and gestured towards her stomach. "I THOUGHT WE ALREADY COVERED THIS!" She yelled as the curtains covering Walburga's portrait flew open and began it's bloodcurdling screams.

"FILTH!" It screamed as Sorcha marched up the stairs towards it, now distracted from Sirius. Tonks and Lupin rushed out of the kitchen, when they heard the screaming. "SCUM OF THE EARTH! BRINGING DISHONOR AND SHAME ON THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! DESPICABLE CREATURES! MUDBL-"

"SHUT _UP_ YOU DISGUSTING GHOUL! WHO PAINTED SOMETHING THIS UGLY ANYWAYS!" Sorcha started screaming at the portrait, not knowing what it was.

"DISGUSTING CREATURE IN MY HOUSE! STAINING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"DISGUSTING?! _DISGUSTING_?!" Sorcha screamed over Walburga. "I AM ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE IN THIS _WORLD_! SIRIUS! COVER THIS GHOUL UP!"

"YOU DARE TO C-"

Soon enough the woman and the painting were yelling over each other, and nobody could understand what was being said. Lupin and Sirius were trying to pull the curtains over Walburga while she and Sorcha continued screaming at each other, and Tonks slipped on the stairs. Soon enough, the racket attracted the rest of Grimmauld place's residents and chaos once again reigned supreme.

On top of the screaming of Walburga and Sorcha, was Callidora's crying and the younger children screaming because they thought that the portrait was a monster. Tonks, Ginny and Hermione began ushering the children into rooms. Fred and George, deciding that this screaming match was hilarious tried egging it on, earning them smacks on the heads from Mrs. Weasley who recruited them to help stun the other pictures who were now all screaming. Tonks returned and told Harry and Ron to help with the kids while she helped stun the pictures and finally closed Walburga's curtains. The last thing anybody heard before the curtains closed, was Sorcha threatening to let her children color on the portraits with cursed markers, and spit all over the house.

"Wha-" Tonks and Sirius covered Sorcha's mouth before she could speak again and gestured to move into the drawing room. Once inside, she sat on the couch and looked at them until she was told that she could talk.

"What _was_ that thing? I mean I know that the Black family has horrible taste, but seriously? Who has a life size picture of a ghoul?"

"Well first of all, that's not what a ghoul looks like." Sirius stated. Sorcha glared at him before turning to Lupin.

"Is that true Remus?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it is."

"Oh! That's new!" Sorcha said in a surprised tone.

"No it's not." Sirius replied while wondering _how_, at the age of thirty-two, she did not know this. She may look twenty and act sixteen, but he knew better, and so should she.

"Sooo, what was it, then?"

"My mother, and please try acting your age."

"That explains a lot." Sorcha replied, disregarding that last and glaring at Sirius, while Tonks and Remus braced themselves for another fight.

"Excuse me?" Sirius yelled, "What's that supposed to mean? What on Earth did I do to make you so damn hostile towards me? I may not have been the best boyfriend in the world, but I never treated you badly and I certainly didn't do anything to deserve being compared to that creature! What did I do to make you so damn angry?"

"We dated for three years, and you forgot my name."

"I'm gonna take her side on this one Sirius... Sorry." Tonks shrugged at him.

"Me too." Remus confessed, raising his hand.

"Oh, come _on_! It's been _fourteen_ years most of which was spent in _Azkaban_! Give me a break!"

"No! You don't get a break, especially after everything that's happened because of you! Do you want to know the _real_ reason why I'm mad at you? Do you want to know _why_ my children and I are in your house? DO YOU?!" She screamed on the verge of tears.

" Actually, _yes_! I would like to know! I've been trying find that out for the past _hour_ now! Why, are _you_ and _your_ children in _my_ house? And why are you so fucking angry and acting like I did something wrong?!" Sirius shouted back at her.

"BECAUSE YOU _DID_ DO SOMETHING WRONG! YOU SCREWED UP AND WRECKED _EVERYTHING_! AND NOW MY DAUGHTER AND HUSBAND ARE MISSING AND IT'S_ ALL YOUR FAULT_!" She screamed at him before wiping the tears off her face and turning to Tonks. "Can you please take to my children now?"

"Yeah," Tonks said leading her to the door. "Remus, can you please do the explaining?"

"I'll try." Remus sighed as he turned to face Sirius who was staring at the door that the girls had just walked through. Sirius finally turned to look at his best friend who was fixing him with a weary look.

"What's going on Remus? Is she over reacting again or did something really happen?"

"Her husband and eldest daughter are currently missing."

"_And_?"

"And it might be your fault."

"How?"

* * *

><p>Name Pronunciation<p>

Callidora: Calla-dora

Sorcha: Sor-sha


	4. No Nonsense Tonks

_It was pointed out that I wrote the wrong pronunciation for Sorcha's name. I double checked, and I did. The name, like many Irish names, has multiple pronunciations. It can be pronounced either Sor-a-cha, sor - aka, or Surk-ha. .com , this website is good to use to learn some names. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, I seem to be unable to create a story without Irish characters, which gets confusing as a lot of people are unfamiliar with Irish culture, and sometimes it's simply an odd place for an Irish person to be. But, as my father said when a weeaboo complained about the "stupid" Irish people, who live in Japan, and are "destroying Japanese culture"._

_"We've already 'destroyed' every other fecking culture in the world. Now it's Japan turn, and I don't see them complaining, so get used to it!"_

_... Anyways, I was told that I need a disclaimer, so, yeah... I do not own Harry Potter..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gift of Black<span>**

**Chapter Three: No Nonsense Tonks**

When Harry and Ron escaped the kitchen, they decided to hide in their room until things calmed down. They were rather shocked when they could still hear Sorcha's voice faintly coming through the closed door.

"Bloody hell, Harry, that woman puts my mum to shame!" Ron whined, "You don't think she's living here, do you? I don't think I could take it! Mum and that lady? We might as well, be dead!"

Before Harry had a chance to respond the door opened and in walked Hermione.

"-fourteen years and that's-" Hermione shut the door and hurried over to Harry and Ron.

"What's going on down there? Who's shouting?"

"We're not quite sure." Said Harry.

"A monster." Ron whimpered.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ronald"

"I'm not! She looks sweet and innocent at first, but she must be a monster! You heard her! She's louder than my mum! That's not natural! She must part Banshee!"

"If Seamus's boggart is anything to go by, I'd believe it." Harry added. "Besides, if Fleur can be be part Veela, what's to say that _she_ can't be part Banshee."

"I don't know mate,when you put it like that, have you seen a banshee lately? They're not particularly attractive, who would-"

"Oh never mind." Hermione snapped. "Who is she? You guys didn't say."

"Don't know. Some pregnant lady. Looks about Tonks's age."

"-vrything is your fecking fault! N-" The door shut quickly as Ginny entered the room.

"I guess Mrs. Chang is here then." she announced. "I wonder if that means that Isadora is here too. Although I can't imagine Mrs. Chang yelling like that. Especially with Mr. Chang and her children around."

"Do you know these people Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do!"

"How?" Ron asked.

"You know them too Ron!"

"I do?" Ron raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"_Yes_! They're that family that mum sometimes babysits for! You remember my friend Isadora, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember Isadora… a little. How old is she now? She'll be going to Hogwarts soon, right?"

"She _is_ in Hogwarts, she's been going for two years, now."

"Really?"

"_Yes_! She's in our house!"

"Well now I know you're making things up! I'm not that oblivious! I would have noticed if she was in our house! Besides, that woman looks too young to have a thirteen year old!"

"She's not lying Ron. Isadora Chang, is in Gryffindor. She's Cho's step-cousin. And there are plenty of ways to stay looking young, even without magic." Hermione informed them.

"She's related to Cho?" Harry asked.

"Not biologically, although you can't tell by looking at them. She looks exactly like her younger siblings, who _are_ biologically related to Cho."

"That's a little unusual I guess."

"Maybe, although I guess it's nice for the family. No weird questions, you know."

"Then how do _you_ know?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because, somebody asked Cho why her cousin was in her aunt and uncle's wedding pictures and she told them. By the time Isadora got to school, anybody who listens to gossip knew, so I heard Lavender and Parvati talked about it a couple of times in our dorm."

"Why does anybody even care?" Harry asked

"Well from what I've heard her mother was invol- What _is_ that noise?" Hermione asked, drawing everyone's attention to a new and louder sound which was quickly growing. The four teenagers ran to the door and yanked it open to see what was definitely the weirdest sight of the day. Sorcha was having a full blown yelling match with Walburga's portrait while Lupin and Sirius were trying to close the curtains. They'd seen Sirius yell at the portrait before, but never to such an extreme level, and they'd never seen the portrait get this worked up either. The children were coming out of their rooms, strangely excited to see their screaming mother, but scared of the portrait, causing the younger ones to scream while the baby cried because the noise was scaring her. Tonks, who had caught herself on the stairs ran past the portrait and straight for the kids with Hermione and Ginny following.

"Ginny, take Callidora from your mum!" Tonks yelled as she and Hermione ushered the other children towards a room. "Harry! Ron! Help the girls with the kids would you?"

Tonks left them alone in the room with the kids and ran back to deal with the portrait. It took awhile, but eventually with the help of Eamon, Deirdre and Mrs. Weasley (when the chaos in the hall was done), they managed to calm the children down. They had just started playing a game of gobstones and watching Callidora's attempts at walking, when the door opened and Tonks walked inside with Sorcha, who looked as if she'd been crying.

"Mammy!" The kids ran to their mother for hugs. Sorcha sat down and on the bed and hugged her children back, with a small smile.

"Where's Callidora?" She asked looking around.

"Right here." Mrs. Weasley said, handing the baby over to her mother.

"Thank you, Molly"

"You're welcome, their such good children that-" Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by a coughing fit from Ron, that sounded suspiciously like the words "No they're not", earning him a glare from Mrs. Weasley and a smack from Hermione.

"Would you like some alone time with them?" Tonks asked.

"Yes please." Sorcha responded in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Not to say that I'm ungrateful or anything, it's just-"

"I know, Sorcha. We understand." Tonks replied with a smile. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, come with me."

Everybody but the Changs left the room, and as the door closed, they heard Deirdre asking where their father and sister were. Mrs. Weasley took the dishes and remnants of Callidora's ice down to the kitchen and Tonks continued down the hall until something caught her eye. Trailing across the ground in the direction of the drawing room, were two flesh colored strings. Tonks grabbed the strings, pulled them away from door and held the ends up to her face.

"Harry and Ron's room, now." She said in a stern voice before cutting the strings with her wand.

When they entered the room, Fred and George were already waiting and sitting on Harry's bed. The other teenagers filed in and sat down on the beds waiting for Tonks to speak. Tonks looked at the twins with her arms crossed and no hints of her usual fun and humor on her face; causing everyone to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"That was a private conversation, and I take it that's not the only one you listened in on today."

"It's possible that we've listened to two-" said George.

"-Or three." Fred added.

"And what do you know?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, not much" Said Fred.

"Just that Sirius used to be _romantically_ involved with the 'lovely' Shrieking Lady." George Supplied.

"And it ended when he went to Azkaban." Fred continued.

"But then he forgot all about her."

"And now she's angry and going on a rampage."

"There's more. But I think you know what it is. And I think that's what you're here to tell us."

Tonks glared at them for a moment longer before speaking.

"Try to remember that I've taught you a lot about spying, and then think _twice_, the next time you try spying with me involved, or I _will_ finish the purge of the extendable ears."

"Understood!" The twins saluted.

"Don't leave yet!" Tonks ordered, "We still have a lot to discuss, including, what you may and may not tell the children. Do you all understand?"

"Tonks?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Where's Isadora?"

Tonks looked at Ginny. She looked almost as tired as Lupin, at the mention of the girl's name, and seemed very worried. This change caused the already uncomfortable atmosphere, to grow worse.

"We don't know." Tonks responded after staring at Ginny for awhile. "That's why they're here."

"What happened?!" Ginny shouted.

"Death Eaters showed up on their doorstep this morning, while Dumbledore was at Ministry." Tonks stated. "Fortunately, Dumbledore had foreseen this and put several emergency measures in place. Back when Dumbledore was still in the minister's good graces, he convinced him that Sirius might come after the family and got them a special portkey for them to use if trouble should arise. This morning, they were about leave when Sorcha realized that Isadora was still in bed. The Death Eaters were already inside, so Blake told her to take the kids while he got Isadora, and he would meet her at Hogwarts… They never arrived."

"Maybe they just got delayed or went somewhere else." Hermione suggested, unconvincingly.

"Maybe, but it seems unlikely. When we checked out the house… there were obvious signs of a fight, but there was nobody there, not even a dead body. They can't apparate or disapparate on the property, so the chances of them being captured seem very high. We're loo-"

"Why would Voldemort be after them?" Harry interrupted. The Weasleys and Hermione flinched.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"They seem like a pretty normal family, not to mention that you told us that Voldemort wants to keep a low profile. So why would he go after this family? And why would the ministry believe that Sirius was after them?"

"As Fred and George stated, she used to be involved with Sirius, in more ways than one. Many would logically assume that he would go after her at some point. As for You-Know-Who, that's a story that has multiple layers, and can't be easily explained. Let's just say, that during the last war, despite her age and seemingly uselessness, she did get on his bad side, and had to go into hiding."

"How? What did she-"

"It's none of your business!" Tonks snapped. "You lot already know more than you need to know. I'm not telling you any more! All you need to know, is that the children do not know and you are _not_ to tell them! Their mother is going to tell them some lame story about why they're here, and why Isadora and Blake aren't. All the children, except Eamon, will believe it. Eamon will be suspicious. _Try_ not to tell him anything, he won't tell the others, but we'd prefer that he doesn't know." Tonks turned to Ginny, who looked horrified at what she had heard, and grabbed her shoulders. "Ginny, I know that you're worried about Isadora, but you have to pretend that everything's fine, can you promise me that you'll try?" Ginny nodded her head. "Thank you, Ginny, and please don't worry. You know that we're the best and we'll find them, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I've got to go now. Remember what I said, and no more spying!" She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said once the door closed. "We're doomed!"


	5. Broken Fairy Tale and Surprises

_Disclaimer Thing: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Gift of Black<strong>

**Chapter Four: Broken Fairy Tale and Surprises**

Tonks was almost to the drawing room door, when it opened to reveal Lupin. He looked a little surprised to find her right outside at first and then smiled.

"Ah, Nymph-"

"Remus." Tonks warned.

"Sorry. _Tonks_. I was just coming to find you. Have you finished with the kids?"

"Yes... I ended up giving them more information than I wanted, but I've told them not to tell the children anything… I caught Fred and George eavesdropping on you with extendable ears.…" Tonks looked into the drawing room. "How's he taking it?"

"He can hear you." Sirius said, annoyed, while standing up and walking past the pair.

"Sirius!" Tonks called. "Leave her alone. She's been through enough today, and the last thing she needs is more stress."

"How long have you known her?"

"Why do you care?" Tonks asked.

"Just answer the question Nymphadora."

"I told you n-" Tonks was silenced by Lupin covering her mouth.

"Maybe we should move this into the drawing room." He said while struggling to keep Tonks mouth covered.

"Why- oh… fine." Sirius agreed as he glanced at Walburga's curtains.

"I told you not to call me Nymphadora!" Tonks hissed to the moment the door closed.

"And I want an answer." Sirius replied.

"Fine, I met her a couple months after the Potters died."

"And you knew?"

"_Yes_!" Tonk replied, exasperated. "Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was none of your business! Besides, what was I supposed to say?! 'Hey cousin! Haven't seen you for awhile! Good to know that you're not a treacherous serial killer! Did you know that your ex-girlfriend had a baby nine months after you went to Azkaban! It's not your kid, and I know you haven't thought about her at all in the past fourteen years, but _heeey_, I just thought you should know!' -is that what you wanted?!"

"Yes! … Well, no, actually… I guess you're right." Sirius sighed, before leaving. Tonks stared as he left and turned to Lupin.

"Did I just win?" She asked in shock, causing him to chuckle.

"It would appear so." He replied with a smile.

"Wow!" Tonks sat on the couch flabberghasted, while Lupin watched her with a smile. The two of them stayed like that for awhile, before Tonks jumped up.

"We have to go!" She cried. "We were supposed to meet Mad-Eye at the house! Oh man! He's gonna be angry!" She grabbed Lupin's hand and wrenched the door open, and ran for the stairs. She tripped on the second step and would have fallen the rest of the way if Lupin hadn't pulled her back.

"Let's slow down. I think he'd be more upset if he knew that you lost to the stairs."

"Argh! I'd never hear the end of it!" Tonks complained while smiling at Lupin.

Due to the spells surrounding the house, Tonks and Lupin had to apparate to the end of the driveway, which seemed to be a dirt path poking out of a patch of woods. The woods in question, gave off a strange feeling, almost like an enchanted eeriness. It was quiet, except for the soft sounds of birds, wind chimes and small animals. Light broke through the branches and Lupin could have sworn that he saw more than a few small somethings floating through the air.

"Tonks?" He asked they walked down the path.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Are there fairies here?"

"Of course there are! Didn't you know Sorcha when she was younger?"

"Yes. I did. She was three grades below me, and absolutely hopeless at schoolwork. McGonagall put me and Lily in charge of making sure she did it, before it 'accidently' fell into the fire or lake. It was a nightmare."

"But there was one thing that she excelled at." Tonks laughed.

"Yes. Fairies. I remember." Lupin replied with a wry smile. "Unfortunately, there was no class that focused solely on fairies; so I eventually had to recruit James and Sirius to help me."

"That's how they met. Isn't it?"

"Yes, and it escalated dangerously from there." He said, while noticing that they were almost out of the woods.

"She was a real brat back then, wasn't she?"

"_Everybody_ was."

"Except for you?"

"... I may have been the exception." Lupin replied thoughtfully, causing Tonks to burst out laughing.

The laughing stopped, however, when they reached a gate made out of branches and twine, that surrounded a garden filled with flowers, a small pond, trees and the occasional out of place archway. The house in the center of it, was built to look it was carved out the remnants of a large tree, with huge twisted branches acting as pillars, arch ways, window panes and railings; as well as just randomly wrapping around. The windows, doors and awnings were all rounded, and there were random porches and balconies, sticking out here and there. If a muggle were to see it, they would be wondering if they had walked into a story book; but to wizards, it was just another house built away from prying eyes.

It would have been a pleasant sight, if it wasn't for the obvious signs of an attack. The gate was broken and hanging open, the flowers trampled, wind chimes and garden ornaments broken and the front door blasted away.

"Took you long enough." Moody growled walking towards them from the porch.

"Any sign of them Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Come with me." Was his only response.

They followed him inside the house. Lupin looked around the large round room, that seemed to double as a living and dining room. There were two archways, one to the right, that opened up to a small library and one, opposite of the front door, that's curtain was ripped down to reveal a kitchen. They followed Moody up the curved staircase, made out of branches and planks of wood, that was set in the middle of the room. The second floor had more rooms, most of which had their doors closed, some of them were different colors and had signs with children's names written on them. They went up the next set of stairs and Moody led them to a lilac door that was hanging off it's hinges with the remnants of a sign that once said 'Isadora'.

"They were definitely after the girl." He said, gruffly. "They knew exactly where to find her too. Didn't even bother looking through any of the other rooms. Came straight here."

Lupin looked inside and saw that the room showed clear signs of being the center of a fight. The room was covered in singe marks, papers and books were scattered everywhere, as well as broken glass and stuffing. As he was looking, he felt Tonks tug his sleeve as her legs gave out under her.

"Tonks!" He bent down to grab her and saw the shocked look on her face.

"The window…"

"What?"

"The window…" She repeated, this time pointing.

Following the direction her finger was pointing in, he saw that window smashed open and definitely big enough for a person to fit through.

"Don't worry." Moody grunted. "I've already checked. There's no body. The girl is still alive. You pack their stuff. I'm going to check the woods, Bill and Kingsley will be here soon to help." He looked down at Tonks one last time before walking away. "We're gonna find her. Don't worry."

As Moody walked away, Lupin helped Tonks stand up. She walked into the room and looked around, finally finding what she was looking for under the bed. As she walked towards him with the sparkly white stuffed unicorn, he was wondering if he should ask about it.

"She'll want this when we find her." She explained, saving him from asking. "Blake gave it to her when he married Sorcha."

They made their way through the various rooms with a family trunk, that was designed with drawers to act as separate suitcases, each with an expanding charm on it. Lupin packed up the bedding, while Tonks chose which clothes to pack -tossing them in a heap for Lupin to send into the suitcases (folded)- and other belongings she thought the family would want.

"Grab that bear, would you Remus? No, not that one, the fluffy one." Tonks said while going through the drawers in the room shared by two youngest girls. Lupin put down the grey bear and picked up the extra fluffy pink one sitting next to it. He walked over and put it in the trunk, lying on the bed and watched Tonks toss clothes onto the floor. "Thank you, now go grab the baby doll in the pink dress and the bag sitting next to it, then get the the green chest from the living room and bring it to the front door." Tonks instructed in a stiff voice.

"Tonks."

"Clothes, Remus."

"Yes, yes. Of course." He said making them fold themselves and fly into the trunk.

"Don't forget the doll."

"Tonks!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? You're not being yourself."

"... Remus… I've known that girl since before she was born. I was _there_ when she was born. I watched her come into this world, I babysat her and her siblings, she's _family_ and now… now... I don't know why, but seeing that room, I just… I don't know…." She finished as Lupin hugged her.

"Well you shouldn't worry so much. Mad-Eye believes she's alive, and he's always the first to say you're dead... Or losing a buttock." Tonks giggled into his chest, making him smile. "So if he believes that she's alive, then I'd say she is."

"Thank you Remus."

"You're welcome…. Now I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why did you see her being born?"

"Oh! Sorcha was having problems after the war. She didn't have anywhere to live or anybody to help her, and didn't want to go St. Mungo's to have her baby. So Dumbledore asked Mum if she could help her. He introduced them to each other and she came to live with us and have Mum as a midwife."

"That doesn't explain why you watched her birth."

"Mum was worried about everything she heard going on in the muggle world -you know hippies and stuff like that- so she decided to make me help, at the age of nine, so that I would learn not to have sex before I'm married."

"Did it work?"

"I guess so. I just wish she had waited until I was twelve or thirteen. Which reminds me, we need to pack the crib and two bassinets, can you shrink them while I get the baby supplies?"

"Why two?" He asked as she walked away.

"Because she's having twins any day now!" And with that, Tonks was gone.

When they got back to Grimmauld place, the teenagers were sent upstairs to help the children unpack and send Sorcha down. Other members, including Dumbledore were already waiting in the kitchen to begin.

"Did you find them?" Sorcha asked, slightly when she came in.

"No."

Tonks's honest answer cause her face to drop.

"They're not.."

"That's what we're here to discuss." Moody said. "Sit down. It's time to start."

Everyone complied and sat down. Tonks took the unicorn out of her bag and gave it to Sorcha, who hugged it and began rockong. Sirius watched Sorcha, not sure if he should be angry at her, or feel sorry for her.

"As you all know," Dumbledore began, "Death Eaters, showed up at the home of Blake and Sorcha Chang this morning. Sorcha and the six youngest children managed escape using a portkey. Blake and Isadora, however, have gone missing... Alastor."

"The Ministry knows nothing." Moody started. "We went to the house, but found no one. After escorting the family to safety, we went back to investigate. We now know for a fact, that they were after the girl and that she and Blake are alive for the time being." Sorcha started sniffling. "They wasted no time checking in any rooms besides the kitchen and the girl's room. The room-"

"Mad-Eye!" Tonks interrupted "Sorcha, has already heard what she needs to hear. Can you let her go to bed?"

"What?" Sorcha looked at Tonks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, you've just had a long day and I thought you should go to bed."

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"What happened Moody?"

"It seems that they jumped out the window to escape."

"_Which_ window?"

"Isadora's"

"THAT'S THREE STORIES!" Sorcha screamed. "HOW CAN TH-"

"Your husband must have used a dampening spell."

"Then _where_ are they? Does You-Know-Who have them?"

"No. They want your daughter, not your husband. If they caught your daughter and husband, they would have taken your daughter and killed your husband in a way that played up the minister's fears and the Prophets that's not their goal and I think you know what their goal is. They want Sirius Black and they think that they can use your daughter to get him. Peter Pettigrew told them that Isadora is Sirius's daughter -and I don't care if that's not true, it's what they think and right now it's better that they continue to think that until we can bring her back safe otherwise they have no use for her!" He pulled some wizard pictures, of a Eurasian girl who looked like a slightly older version of the children upstairs. "Now! I want each of you take one of these so that you don't _accidentally _what the girl you're looking for looks like. Everyone will be given a lo-"

"They won't help." Sorcha said, while standing up and walking away.

"What won't help?" Moody asked, getting rather frustrated with Sorcha.

"The pictures. That's not what she looks like... She's a metamorphmagus. She'll change her appearance if she thinks it will help her."


	6. Lost and Found

**Gift of Black**

**Chapter Five: Lost and Found**

She didn't know when she had finally fallen asleep, but when she woke up, she knew something was wrong. Her eyes were still closed, but she was awake and waiting. She never has to wait, she never wakes up on her own. He always wakes up first. He always wakes up, gets ready, and then wakes her up. Whether it's for the day, telling her goodbye before going to work or to tell her that he was making breakfast and she could sleep in, he _always_ woke her up. But he hadn't woken her up, so why was she awake? He always wakes up first. Finally she opened her eyes and all she saw was the stuffed unicorn belonging to her missing daughter.

Sorcha sat up and looked around, shoving her dark messy curls out of her face. She scanned the room, taking in the dingyness that was not her home, and noticing the blankets and cots scattered around the room. The children had slept in here. Slowly, the previous day's events all came back to her and she cried.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Tonks was sitting on the floor of the kitchen with the five youngest children. Callidora was sitting in her lap while the four youngest sat in a half circle watching her change her features.

"PINK HAIR!" Nymphie yelled.

"No! Purple!" Deirdre argued.

"PINK!"

"How about I do both." Tonks suggested.

"How would you do that?" Deirdre asked.

"Like this!" Tonks scrunched up her face and her hair became a gradient of pink to purple. "What do you think?" She asked when she opened her eyes.

"PRETTY!" The children clapped excitedly while Callidora stared with wide eyes and made excited noises.

"What else should I do with my hair?"

"Like Mammy's." Peadar piped up.

"Like this?" Tonks asked scrunching her face once more and making her hair grow down to her hips in messy curls.

"YEAH!" Peadar shouted "... can we wake up Mammy now?"

"No Peadar. I already told you, she needs her rest. Let her sleep. She'll wake up soon enough."

"Okay." Peadar said, slightly disappointed.

"Okay! What next?" She asked as Callidora began playing with her curls.

Before the children could answer, the door opened and they looked up to see a tired Sirius walking in and looking at the table before turning around to leave.

"Wotcher Sirius!" Tonks called from the floor.

"Tonks!" Sirius looked around, surprised when he finally saw them. "... What happened to your hair? It's… I've never seen anything like it…" He said while taking in the pink and purple mess, not sure entirely sure if it went with the short denim skirt and torn tights.

"Yeah, I know." She replied standing up. "The kids had a fight, so I taught them about compromise, you know, the usual."

"No… I don't know. Where's Remus? I need to talk to him."

"Oh well! Deirdre?"

"Yes Tonks?" Deirdre asked while standing up.

"Can you take your siblings upstairs and find Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Lupin?" She asked handing Callidora to the young girl. "Tell Mr. Lupin to come to the kitchen."

"Alright, come on guys!" Deirdre called to the rest. "Tonks is going to do something bad and doesn't want to get caught!"

"Quiet in the halls! You don't want that monster coming out again!" Tonks called as the filed out of the kitchen.

"Is she always like that?" Sirius asked after Nyphie shut the door.

"She just likes causing trouble. She's a bit of drama queen, like her Mum."

"Huh." Sirius replied as he looked around and began walking towards the pantry, which Tonks had been sitting by.

"So where were you?" Tonks asked, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Sleeping." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you weren't. I checked your room. You weren't there."

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously with that hair, you look ridiculous." He said while walking past her with a loaf of bread and jam.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." She said while running her hands through it. "I think I might keep it. Do you think Remus would like it?"

"He seems to like anything you do." Sirius responded while spreading the jam. "Thinks you can do no wrong."

"Really? I'll have to test that! Now, back to the point. Where were you?"

"I already told you."

"And I already told you that I know that you're lying."

"Is that hair heavy? I was always afraid to ask Sorcha."

"Stop trying to change the topic."

"Why does it matter where I was?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've got the entire Ministry of Magic after you! You-Know-Who is back and would be more than happy to see you die _or_, better yet, help the Ministry send you back to Azkaban! Maybe it's the fact that he's already attacked a family that he thinks you're involved with and we're in a bit of an emergency! _OR_ maybe it's the fact that Dumbledore told you to _stay here_!" She replied getting louder with every sentence.

"... I suppose those would be valid reasons." was all he said.

"You suppose? You _SUPPOSE_?!" Tonks was definitely yelling now. "NO! Those _are_ valid reasons Sirius! You aren't in _Hogwarts_ anymore! This is _real_ _life_ and you have responsibilities now! What about Harry? What would he do if something happened to you?! Did you even think about that? Or did you just think that nothing would happen to you?"

"Maybe I was tired of sitting around and being useless!" Sirius now stood to face her. "Like you've all said! It's all my fault that they're in danger! It's my fault that an innocent child is on the run for her life with her father! I don't want to take her family away from her again! I just just wanted to fix it!" He yelled.

"You went to the house? Didn't you?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Yes."

"And?"

"There are Death Eaters. They're searching the property, they seem to think that they're hiding in the woods, which would confirm Mad-Eye's theory."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?"

"That's why I asked for Remus!"

"OH! YOU STUPID- Nevermind. I've gotta find Remus" She said pushing past him as Remus entered the room. "Perfect timing Remus! We have to go! now! Death Eaters at the Chang's! Sirius, wake yourself up! I'm telling Mad-Eye and he'll probably tell you to come! But don't think for a minute that you're off the hook! We're having a talk when we get back!"

"How do you know there are Death Eaters at the Chang's?" Remus asked as he pulled two broomsticks out of the troll leg and Tonks cast a patronus that went zooming through the front door.

"Sirius snuck out."

"Wh-"

"I don't know!" She snapped as she opened the door.

"Tonks, you may want to do something about that hair."

"Why? You don't like it?" She asked tripping down the stairs and being caught by Remus again.

"No. It's just that it might get in the way." He replied while steadying her.

"Oh, yeah." She scrunched up her face and changed it back to the short pink hair she usually wore. "Ready?"

"Ready." Remus said just before they apparated.

The moment they appeared at the end of the driveway they mounted their brooms and flew down the dirt driveway as fast as they could with their wands out and ready. Scenery went by in a blur, the enchanted feeling was now replaced with the knowledge that a Death Eater could be hiding behind any of these trees as well as the dead bodies of a young girl and her father. As soon as they got out of the woods and made it past the gate, they began deflecting spells from Death Eaters hiding around the house. Tonks veered off towards the well with Remus following and rolled off the broom. She had always questioned why Sorcha had this thing, but right now she was finding herself extremely grateful for the formerly useless well.

"What's the plan?" Remus asked as they shot spells from behind the well.

"Distract them until Mad-Eye can get here with reinforcements!"

"Sounds good."

It turned out that they didn't have to wait long as they were soon joined by Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley who came flying down the driveway on their broomsticks.

The three Death Eaters, surrounding the house soon grabbed their own broomsticks and retreated towards a section of the woods on the left side of the house.

"SINCE WHEN DO DEATH EATERS THINK AHEAD?!" Tonks yelled as she summoned her broomstick back and mounted it.

"FOLLOW THEM!" Mad-Eye commanded "THEY'RE TRACKING THE GIRL!"

As Tonks and Remus followed the Death Eaters, they saw a huge black dog rush past them.

'Guess they let him come after all.' Tonks thought to herself

The woods soon proved to be too thick to fly through and they dismounted their brooms to continue on foot. It wasn't long before they caught up with a small group of Death Eaters and another duel broke out. Sirius managed to run past and follow the trail of the other Death Eaters. The group managed to advance forward and shortly heard the sounds of another duel further along in the woods. A scream filled the woods and they knew that Isadora had been found.

"That's her!" Tonks shouted as she dodged a curse from a tall Death Eater. "We need to hurry!"

The screams were soon followed by the sound of a man's voice in the distance.

"Isadora! Run! Now! Hide!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" The bloodcurdling scream broke through the woods and moments later the Death Eaters disapparated.

"We're in apparating range?" Bill asked.

"Nevermind that. We need to find out what happened!" Mad-Eye snapped before marching as fast as he could through the woods. The others soon followed at a run but stopped when they saw Sirius, in human form, supporting an unconscious dark-haired man, slightly taller than himself.

"They took her. They took the girl."


	7. Sirius and Sorcha The Past is the Prese

_Okay, first, Updates will be taking longer due to traveling, destruction and jobs._

_Second, I've been wanting to know this for awhile now, but does Sorcha come off as a bitch? I'm totally alright with people saying she does, you're free to hate. I'm just curious._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gift of Black<span>**

**Chapter Six: Sirius and Sorcha; The Past is the Present**

Sirius had to admit, the last day and a half had certainly been interesting, but he was almost starting to wish that things would get boring again. This was simply too much. Especially now that he was carrying his ex-girlfriend's unconscious husband up the stairs to the room they had just cleaned for her children, who were all staying in his house.

It had all been so boring, being stuck in that house while everybody got to go out and do actual work for the Order. He had taken one of the only jobs he could, sending a message to Dumbledore. Then he was sitting down getting ready to go put on a happy face for Harry and the others. He had finally left the room and made it to the second floor when he ran into Remus, who had wanted to talk to him about something. Before he could begin, however, there was a faint noise coming from downstairs and he was gone. Sirius had followed and was hearing more noise than he was used to hearing in Grimmauld, slowly getting louder. He was more than a little shocked to find his kitchen full of children. The shock seemed to only increase when the ex-girlfriend that he had completely forgotten about popped up in his kitchen, pregnant and shrieking like the Banshee he had always suspected she was. But that shock reached an all new level when he found out that all six of those kids were _hers_ and that there was another one that missing and it was somehow his fault.

Remus had explained to him that Sorcha had had a baby about nine months after he was sent to Azkaban, but that the baby wasn't his. She had gotten married about a year later, but he wasn't sure when. Somehow Tonks knew them, once again, Remus did not know how. It seemed that there was a lot he didn't know. What he did know however, was that Peter probably thought that the girl, Isadora, was Sirius's; and must have told Voldemort. Even if that wasn't the case, Remus had reminded him that there was another reason that he'd go after her and her family. A reason from the past that they were both very familiar with, and a reason that was his fault.

Sirius, had not been entirely convinced that the girl was not his, until he had been shown a picture of her. That convinced him, more than anything, that she held no relation to him. After that, however, he felt that he had a bit more of a right to be angry than Sorcha did. He wanted to ask her what had happened. Unfortunately, Tonks had seen that coming and told him not to, and with the mood that she was in, he felt it best to listen.

Then came the meeting. There she was looking so upset like she was the poor victim, never mind the fact that she had obviously cheated on him. He was angry, but still had to admit that she did have a reason to be upset. So fine, he felt sorry for her, but he was still angry. Then came the announcement that threw everybody for a loop. The girl, Isadora, was a metamorphmagus….

He sat there for a moment, shocked, while Mad-Eye and the others tried to figure out how this would affect the search. Metamorphmagi were extremely rare, and he'd only ever met one. Then came the sound of the door shutting and he snapped out of it, jumped up and ran after her. He caught her at the first landing and dragged her into the drawing room, protesting all the way.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped the moment the door shut.

"Why didn't anybody know that she's a metamorphmagus?"

"Because she doesn't like to broadcast it!"

"Really? Because I think most metamorphmagi have no problem letting others know! In fact most young metamorphmagi seem to _enjoy_ experimenting with their appearance! So how is it that no one knows?" Sirius whispered back angrily.

"Because she isn't _like_ most other young people! Or most other metamorphmagi for that matter! She grew up with another one around and was able to learn younger. She didn't like looking different from the other kids so she just uses it to look like them!"

"And who put her up to that? Was it you? You didn't like people asking why one of your kids didn't look like the others?"

"NO! She started doing that when she was a baby! She was always messing with her features, but would always gravitate towards looking like Blake, especially whenever he was around! And she just made it a permanent thing when she got older!"

"So what does she really look like?"

"Why do you care?" Sorcha asked suspiciously.

"Because it would be helpful to know for finding her."

"Not for you! I was told that you're supposed to stay here! Why do you really want to know!"

"Fine! You caught me! I think that you're lying! I think that she's my daughter!"

"WELL SHE'S NOT! SHE NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Sorcha screamed up at him. "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! SHE LOOKS LIKE ME!"

"Well you can't have a baby by yourself, so if I'm not the father, who is?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sorcha replied looking and sounding quite panicked now.

"Oh I think it does matter."

"Well it doesn't! He's not around so it doesn't matter!"

"Really? How could anybody just leave you?"

"You found it rather easy." She responded coldly.

"I was in Azkaban!" Sirius yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah, I noticed, and as I already told you, it could have been avoided if you hadn't gone on a one man revenge mission!"

"THAT-" Sirius closed his eyes and released a breathe. "Nevermind. When did it happen? I at least deserve to know that much."

"When did what happen?" Sorcha asked outrightly confused.

"When did you sleep with the 'father'?" Sirius asked looking rather weary. He had forgotten how thick this girl could be.

"Oh." Sorcha turned red "Um… after you went to Azkaban?"

"When exactly?"

"I don't know… a week? Maybe two?" She replied sounding rather unsure.

"I don't seem to recall you being an easy girl."

"Well you do stupid things when you're in shock!" She yelled defensively.

"Yeah, sure. When's her birthday?" Sirius casually asked.

"Why should I tell you?!"

"If you have nothing to hide, you should tell me."

"June twenty-eighth! Are you happy?" She snapped.

"Premature?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"... I'm going to bed." Sorcha informed him as she turned around to leave.

"No you're not." Sirius said as he grabbed her arm. "You're going to tell me the truth!"

"I AM! SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"WELL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! NOTHING IN YOUR STORY MATCHES UP!" Sirius yelled while Sorcha tried to look away. "YOU MAY BE PETTY AND VINDICTIVE, BUT YOU'RE NOT A CHEATER! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU WERE IN HIDING FOR THE LAST YEAR OF THE WAR! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THAT LOVELY ABILITY YOU TRIED TO HIDE! THE ONLY METAMORPHMAGUS I KNOW IS RELATED TO ME! AND SOMEHOW THE TWO OF YOU SEEM TO KNOW EACH OTHER VERY WELL! SO TELL ME ONCE AGAIN THAT SHE ISN'T MY DAUGHTER! TELL ME!" Sirius yelled while looking at her.

Sorcha stood with her head turned away and her free hand on her large stomach. Finally she pulled her other hand out of Sirius's grasp and looked up at him angrily with a pained look on her face.

"She's not your daughter." She spoke calmly trying cover her anger and stop the crying. "None of that means anything. She may not have her biological father, but she has a father. He has been the greatest father this world has ever seen and she loves him more than anybody can imagine. So excuse me if I don't spend a lot of time thinking about a stupid fling that I had fourteen years ago." She spat before turning around to walk to the door.

She opened the door in time for Mrs. Weasley to see her from the stairs.

"Oh! Sorcha! … Sirius?" She said seeing Sirius through the door. "It's time for dinner. Would you like me to get the kids for you Sorcha?"

"No." Sorcha looked behind her at Sirius and then looked back at Mrs. Weasley. "I think I'll go to bed early. I can send the kids down."

"Are you okay Sorcha?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at her face.

"She's fine." Sirius said walking up behind her. "She just doesn't want to see me. I'll eat later. You go downstairs." He told Sorcha. "I'll send the kids down." He told Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Sirius. Come along Sorcha!"

The moment Sirius had sent all the kids down, he went back to the room that Sorcha and her kids were staying in. The kids had been rather busy by the looks of it. The room was covered with small blanket beds, some cots that the teenagers had set up, and a crib that he suspected the twins had set up.

Carefully, Sirius walked towards the trunk lying in the middle of the room and found the compartment labeled "Sorcha". Opening it, he pointed his wand inside and whispered.

"Accio scrap book."

He knew that Sorcha's most prized items were her photos and anybody who knew her would pack them. Unfortunately, he had not realized how many there were and got smacked in the face with several books. In retrospect he should have seen that coming. Seven kids meant alot of pictures. Finding the album he needed, he tossed the others back in their compartment, giving the oldest one a guilty look and extra care.

Once everyone was done with dinner and in bed, Sirius went down to the kitchen with plans to eat a quick dinner and sneak out. He had a plate of leftovers and had just opened a bottle of butterbeer when he heard the door creak open. Looking up, he saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry… What are you doing up?"

"I heard some noise and thought that it must be you."

"Ah… I see. Yes, I missed dinner earlier and figured that I should probably eat. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked before eating.

"Yeah, actually, there were a couple of things." Harry said as he crossed the room and sat down across from Sirius.

"You know that Molly will kill me if I tell you anymore about the Order and Voldemort. I don't mind telling you, but I just feel you should know that my death would be on your hands." Sirius tried joking.

"Don't worry about it. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh… what is it then?" Sirius asked, taken aback.

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Oh, that… Sorcha and I had a fight. I'm sure you've already noticed that she's not too fond of me. But, anyways, we had another fight and she didn't want to be anywhere near me. I didn't want to be responsible for making her baby starve, so I decided to go upstairs and let her eat."

"Oh. That makes sense." Harry replied.

"Was that all?" Sirius asked, whaile taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Is it true that you used to date her?" Harry blurted out. _That_ caught Sirus off guard and caused him to choke on his drink. He should have seen that coming, but it still caught him off guard.

"Did Tonks tell you that?"

"Yes. Well, technically it was the twins. Tonks caught them spying and asked them what they knew. Is it true?"

"Ah…" Sirius sighed. "Yes. It's true."

"So… What happened?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious. I got sent to Azkaban and she moved on and had seven kids."

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant." Harry said.

"What _did_ you mean then?"

"How come you never mentioned her before?"

"Honestly? I really did forget about her… The moment your parents died, I completely forgot about her. I was so distraught over their deaths, I was worried about you… and I wanted revenge on Peter. I forgot that there was a scared girl waiting for me to come back and I just went after Peter. Then in Azkaban...I was so focused on Peter's escape and remembering that I was innocent… I just never thought of her. After I escaped…" Sirius paused. "Well you remember that. I was trying to find Peter and I was worrying about you I just never thought about her. I didn't remember her until she walked into the kitchen today. Could barely recall her name…" Sirius trailed off while Harry watched him.

"Did you love her?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Sirius stared at him for awhile before slowly responding.

"I suppose I did. Not enough, I suppose, but I did love her."

"What do you mean by 'not enough'?" Harry asked.

"I rarely put her first. I always had something more important, at the time I didn't think anything of it. Even laughed off your parents when they said anything about it, but looking back on it now… They were right. I should have put her first more often, but I didn't. Instead, I would antagonize her because I thought it was funny. I would leave to goof off and get in trouble even when she begged me not to. I rarely took her feelings into consideration and then I proceeded to destroy her life."

"How?" Harry asked.

"... I don't… It's a long story. I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"At dinner, she said that she knew my parents. Is that true?"

"Yes. She did."

"Tonks also said that she was involved with you in more ways than one, and that Voldemort has gone after her before. Why? What happened?"

Sirius sighed and buried his head in his hands, he was really starting to feel like Remus, and he didn't like it. After a while he lifted his head and looked at Harry.

"Are you sure that you want hear this Harry?"

"Yes."

"Okay then... I'm sure you noticed something strange about Sorcha, even before she started screaming her head off." Sirius paused and waited for Harry's response.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"I'm sure that you've also noticed by now, that she's Irish, correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with this."

"Everything really. The blood status of Irish wizards has always been a topic of debate."

"Why?"

"Because technically they're all half-breeds, even Irish muggles."

"What? _How_? That doesn't even make sense." Harry said rather confused.

"Like most people, they're descended from multiple groups of people. But there's one group in particular that made the Irish different, it's a group called the Tuatha De Danann. Have you ever heard of them?"

"No. I haven't who… or what were they?"

"They were fairies. Not like the little ones you've see at Christmas. There are several different types of fairies, not just those small ones. These fairies in particular were more human-like, and almost every Irish person is descended from them. And because of that Fairy ancestry, there has always been some debate as to whether the Irish pure-bloods are actually pure-bloods. By most wizards' standards, Sorcha is a pure-blood. But by the standards of those such as my family, Death Eaters, Voldemort and some in the Ministry, they're not. They're considered dirty half-breeds by many of those people, half-bloods at best. That's why my mother's portrait called her a disgusting creature."

"So Voldemort went after her because she _might_ be part fairy?" Harry incredulously.

"No."

"So what does her being Irish have to do with anything?" Harry was even more confused than before.

"Because, due to her heritage, she had a special gift." Sirius paused. "The Fei family, was said to be descended from a fairy princess. They had more knowledge about fairies than anybody else in the world, and they can still speak to fairies, much like you can talk to snakes." Sirius paused again.

"And Voldemort wanted to talk to... _fairies_?" Harry asked. This was making no sense. Why would Voldemort want to talk to _fairies_?

"No... It was because of something I did…." Sirius answered hollowly.

"What did _you_ do?" Harry was starting to get worried.

"Sorcha started going to Hogwarts three years after me, and was sorted into Gryffindor. I used to talk to her from time to time, and we got along fairly well. But... she always seemed to know things that she wasn't supposed to know and it baffled us, especially considering that she couldn't even do the simplest homework assignments. We started dating shortly after I left Hogwarts, and it was around that time that I found out that she could talk to fairies... And I used that."

"How? ….Sirius did you…"

"I used her to spy on Death Eaters. I didn't tell her what she was doing though. I made up reasons to have her fairies follow Death Eaters that I knew and she would tell me whatever the fairies found out. It was usually information that had no meaning to her or anyone else who wasn't involved in the war; but it was very useful for the Order."

"How old was she?"

"Same age you are right now. Fifteen."

"Did Dumbledore know?"

"No. Not at first. But eventually people became suspicious, they wanted to know where I was getting the information, but I knew they wouldn't approve. I was arrogant and thought that nothing could go wrong, so I lied and said that I had a secret informant who wanted to remain anonymous. My friends however knew that I was lying. After about a year, Sorcha began getting suspicious and eventually asked Lilly what she thought about it."

"She figured it out, didn't she?" Harry asked with a mixture of pain and pride in his voice.

"Yes, she did. And then she told your father and the others. They were furious and told me that I was being stupid and had put her in danger. I kept arguing that they were overreacting and that nothing would happen. 'Who would notice tiny fairies? Who would suspect them?' Three days later, we got word that Voldemort knew and had sent Death Eaters after her. By the time we got there… it… it was too... just a mess." Sirius finally finished looking haunted. Harry was starting to wish that he had not asked, he'd never seen Sirius like this before and it worried him.

"What happened?" Harry urged.

"She... was home for the summer. The house… it was... horrible. There was screaming… everywhere… we chased the Death Eaters away, but… She was from a big family Harry, fourteen kids… she was the fifth, the three oldest… they lived by themselves… had their own lives… they were fine.… Her father… we found his body… he tried to fight them… give his family time. Her mother… at the bottom of the stairs… got in the way of a curse directed at one of the five year olds… fell down the stairs…. Then there was Patrick… nine years old knocked over the railing by a curse... fell two stories. Then… Blathnaid… She was fourteen. She got Declan and Riordan -Patrick's twin- ...and Siobhan out… then… she realized that… that Sinead, Alroy and Fiacra, the baby, were still inside. She didn't know... if her father and older siblings were still... alive… she went back... to get the others… By the looks of her body… we suspected that Bellatrix…" Sirius made a small choking noise. "Bellatrix Lestrange... my cousin... Bellatrix got her… fourteen years old... Can you believe that?"

"Yes." Harry answered, thinking about everything he'd gone through in the past few years.

"...Oh… yeah… I guess you would… sorry. I…" Sirius hesitated "... wasn't thinking I guess."

"It's okay." Harry said, feeling bad once again. "I mean, it sounds worse than anything I've seen, so it's not quite the same. It's just… did any of them live?"

"Yes… the baby was fine. The Death Eaters never went into the parent's room and couldn't hear the crying over the noise. Somehow Sinead had managed to get into the cellar and was hiding there... she was hurt, but a week in St. Mungo's healed her... After chasing away the Death Eaters, we found Alroy in the attic with Sorcha and… and Deirdre… she was dead. Got hit by a curse. Bled out in Sorcha's arms... She was three…."

"What about the kids outside?"

"They were fine. We found them before entering the house. Left two order members with them while the rest of us went inside."

"Wasn't there another one?"

"Peader. He was seventeen… He tried to help his father fight them off and give the others time. He died in St. Mungo's a few days later... Most of them would have died if it hadn't been for him. But none of them would have died if it hadn't been for me."

"But she still _stayed_ with you?" Harry wasn't sure if he should be angry with the girl or his godfather. He didn't even understand why he was upset about it in the first place. "What's wrong with her?"

"A lot of things… She was a nice girl, rambunctious and annoying with a horrible temper, but she was nice. After that, though, she changed. She was beyond furious when she found out why her family was dead. Tried to kill me. And she might have succeeded if Dumbledore and a few others hadn't been there. Mad-Eye, didn't stop her, he believed that I deserved some severe punishment. Something about being stupid and... well everything I did wrong."

"He was right." Harry replied honestly.

"That's exactly what your parents said… but I learned my lesson after that and they forgave me before I forgave myself."

"What about Sorcha?" Harry wanted to stay on topic, even if it meant ignoring a story about his parents for once.

"Her older siblings came as soon as we contacted them. They were obviously devastated… but when they found out about the spying… they were furious. They told Sorcha that she should have known and blamed her. Then they took custody of the surviving children, but told Sorcha that she wasn't to come anywhere near them in case the Death Eaters were still after her; They'd lost enough family. The Order hid Sorcha, and when the shock finally wore off, she wanted to know why I had done it. So I told her. I told her that it was stupid of me, and I explained my reasons for fighting Voldemort."

"Did she scream?"

"Yes. I almost went deaf that day. But then she told me that she agreed with me."

"_WHAT_?!" Harry practically shouted. This was unbelievable. This woman made no _sense_!

"Not with what I did. She agreed that I was stupid-"

"Oh."

"-and that Voldemort needed to be stopped. Then she told me that she wasn't going back to school. She said that the only way to get past her family's deaths and have any chance of seeing the others was to keep moving forward and actively oppose Voldemort. She talked Dumbledore into putting her family into hiding abroad and letting her join the Order of the Phoenix. After that she came to live with me -mostly for protection- and started learning to be a better witch. She excelled faster than before and became a rather formidable opponent. Not the best, but if I had to grade her, I would have given her an 'E'. Plus, she found better ways of spying that weren't as easily detected. She didn't do a lot, but what she did was very helpful."

"And she forgave you?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure… I think she tried to… her parents and priest were always talking about forgiveness. But how can you forgive something like that? She just kind of lost it. Like I said, she was never the same after that. She would try to be like she was before, but eventually she would lash out. She would get violent and scream. Even with the guilt, I found her difficult to handle."

"And now she's going through it again." Harry stated.

"Yeah… she is… Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going out." Sirius stated taking a final sip of his butterbeer.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna go to her house. _Snuffles_ might be able to find something that the others couldn't. If anybody asks, can you tell them that I'm sleeping in today?"

"Are you trying to make amends?" Harry asked.

"No... I can't bring back the dead. But, I can try to bring back her daughter and husband, and make sure that she doesn't go through this twice."

"Fine. But don't get caught. There are still a lot of people who need you."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again," Sirius smiled at Harry before finally turning to leave.

"Sirius!" Harry called. Sirius turned around and looked at Harry.

"Yes?"

"I have one more question." Harry asked.

"What is it?"

"The girl. Isadora. Is she your daughter?" Harry was now waiting, very nervously to hear the answer. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Why did it matter? It didn't help that Sirius was just staring at him with a completely unreadable expression. After what had felt like eternity, Sirius finally answered.

"No."

* * *

><p>Pronunciations<p>

Tuatha De Danann: Too-ha Day Dawn-en

Blathnaid: Blaw-nid

Riordan: Reer-don

Sinead: Shi-naid

Siobhan: Shi-vawn

Alroy: All-roy

Fiacra: Fee-ack-ruh

_If you want to hear the pronunciations, there's a website called babynamesofireland that has audio recordings of the pronunciations._

_Also, after having a discussion about our feelings towards the death of the Lupins, one of my friends wrote this. post/75782853906/shaking-canon_


	8. Redemption in Progress

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gift of Black<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Redemption In Progress**

"Snuffles" looked up at the house before him, the scene he saw was disturbingly familiar. A fairy tale home; abandoned, wrecked and his fault. He nudged the broken twig-and-twine gate slightly to enter the yard and walked on up to the door on his padded feet. 'And it's locked. Of course he locked it. Probably put a couple curses on it too.' Sirius thought grumpily about Mad-Eye Moody's paranoia. 'How am I supposed to find anything now.'

The large dog moved off the porch and began circling the house, hoping for something even remotely helpful to appear. There was nothing and it was too dark to see anything. The only light in the yard came from a few fairies who floated around the yard as if on their own miniature guard duty. On his fourth hopeless lap around the house, a passing fairy's light reflected off of something in the bushes by the house and caught his attention.

It was glass from the broken window, and upon closer inspection he realized the reason Tonks tried to stop Sorcha from finding out. The glass was covered in blood. He may not be a Bloodhound, but he was still a dog and could at least try to follow the scent. With that thought in mind, Sirius began his search. Several hours passed with Sirius constantly losing his trail and circling back to the house as the sun slowly rose.

He didn't know how it happened, but he must have fallen asleep, because he was now waking up underneath a tree. Standing up on all fours and stretching, he began his trek back to the house. He was starting to consider returning to his human form when something caught his eye. He was not alone anymore. Death Eaters were now searching the property.

Sirius bolted as fast as he could to get back to apparating range. He needed to tell the others. There was no way he could take these Death Eaters on by himself and he wasn't stupid enough to try this time. He would talk to Remus. Remus would do what needs to be done, get help and ask questions later.

Unfortunately, nothing seems to ever go according to plan and the first person he met was Tonks (sporting her weirdest hair yet) and a bunch of those kids. He swore he saw the one named Deirdre give him a dirty look before leaving, she was definitely her mother's daughter. He tried making casual conversation and acting normal, hoping to avoid getting his head snapped off. It didn't work, but at least she had her priorities straight, even when she was angry, and he was soon left by himself. It seemed that Sorcha had not influenced his little cousin as much as he feared.

The conversation had given Sirius some new questions to ask though. Was he taking unnecessary risks? It wasn't really that dangerous... was it? But the biggest one was definitely, what would happen to Harry if anything happened to him? What would he do? He didn't have long to think though, because once Sirius heard the front door shut, he walked back into the pantry and found the the shelves of pots and pans. In the very back was a dusty turkey roaster with it's lid on top. Sirius opened up the turkey roaster and pulled out the scrapbook he had hidden there the previous night. He walked out of the kitchen with the intention of returning the scrapbook, hopefully before anybody realized that it was gone. He was about to enter Sorcha's room when he heard the sounds of crying coming from inside. The guilt once again began to sink in. Sirius sighed before knocking on the door.

"Sorcha, it's me Sirius I-"

"Go away!" Sorcha's called in an almost defeated voice.

"Gladly, but first I need to give you something." Sirius responded.

"Well I don't want it!" Her voice was now sounding shrilly.

"I think you do. It's… I may have taken something from you last night while you wer-"

That must have done the trick, because the door was immediately wrenched open before he could finish. There stood Sorcha with messy hair, a tear stained face and giving him a look murderous enough to rival Molly. He often wondered why people were so intimidated by tall people when it was the short ones who were terrifying.

"What did you take this time?" She snapped angrily at him before seeing the book in his hands. "Did you- Give it back!" She half yelled as she snatched the scrapbook out of his hands. "Why would you take this?"

"I told you that I wanted to know what she looked like."

"Are you _still_ on about that?" She whispered angrily, trying to keep her voice down. "She has nothing to do with you, s-"

"Well somebody thinks she does." Sirius cut Sorcha off catching her by surprise. "And whether or not it's true, it's what they think and I am not going to be the reason that you lose your family again!" Sirius watched Sorcha -who seemed too surprised to speak- for a moment before continuing. "I'm going to look for them and do anything I can to bring them back. I promise..." He finished somewhat awkwardly. "She's a beautiful girl by the way." He added before turning to leave.

He had just reached the top step when he heard her calling his name. He turned to see her looking at him with a somewhat pained expression.

"Thank you… thank you, so much. And, I'm sorry, for everything. I really am."

"You don't have to apologize. I probably deserve everything you've thrown at me… except for that cat you threw at me… I don't think deserved that."

"Yes you did, and if you keep talking I might remember every horrible thing you did and have to take back that apology."

"Fair enough." Sirius replied with a chuckle, before turning and heading back down the stairs in a better mood than he'd had in weeks. His good mood was broken, however, as he reached he ground floor and heard the '_charming_' voice of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Wipe that grin off your face lad! We've got work to do!"

"Ah, Mad-Eye, wonderful to see you too." Sirius replied in joking manner, while noticing Bill and Kingsley coming down the hall with broomsticks in hand.

"Knock it off Sirius." Moody snapped. "How many are there?"

"Not sure. I only saw a few but there are probably more." Sirius answered

"Wonderful." Moody grunted sarcastically while his eye rolled around. "These two were the only ones who could get away right now, so we'll have to take you along as well I suppose. I want you going in your dog form though, you hear me? If we get drawn into the woods, and especially if there's a fight, you'll be able to get through easiest."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sirius replied.

"What's going on up there?" Bill asked, drawing everyone's attention to a commotion coming from the upstairs. Mad-Eye's eye whizzed in the direction of the commotion and rested there for a bit.

"Nothing to worry about right now." He informed the group. "It's just a very busy day. Now let's move before those Death Eaters find the girl!"

With that, the four men filed out of the house and apparated to Sorcha's dirt driveway. Sirius morphed into his dog form as the others mounted their brooms and set off down the driveway. Sirius set off after them as fast as he could, rushing down the driveway, gaining speed and jumping over the fence as they chased the Death Eaters into the woods. He passed the others and continued following the Death Eaters as they shouted warnings to the ones searching. The woods soon became too thick to fly through and the Death Eaters he had been following dismounted their brooms, but Sirius had heard the other Death Eaters and continued in that direction until he saw what he was looking for.

He had come to a sloping and rocky part of the woods above a creek. Across the creek still a distance away, he saw two figures, a tall dark haired, wearing green plaid, being supported by a small dark haired girl wearing a lavender nightgown. Sirius's breath caught in his throat. He found them. He actually found them, and now he just had to bring them back to Grimmauld and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. Before Sirius could take a step forward, the two figures turned their heads sharply in the opposite direction and the girl let out a scream worthy of her mother. Sirius was not the only who had found them.

It all happened so fast. The injured man straightened up and drew out his wand to face the two Death Eaters coming towards him. He gave the girl a push.

"Isadora! Run! Now! Hide!" He yelled.

Sirius lunged forward jumping down the rocks and slopes and running through the creek trying to get close enough to help. The scared girl took a few steps backwards before turning and running, while her father fought. 'Almost there' Sirius thought. He took a leap and began his transformation back into a human. Then it happened, the large Death Eater had knocked over the father and ran past him. The commotion caught the girl's attention and she turned around just in time to see her father get hit by a purple curse.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" The bloodcurdling scream burst out as Sirius landed and the large Death Eater grabbed her and turned on the spot, disappearing.

Before Sirius could react, the smaller Death Eater fired a curse at him, missed, and apparated away. Sirius ran to the spot where Sorcha's husband lay and quickly checked for a pulse... He was alive. Sirius let out a sigh of relief before picking the man up as best as he could -especially considering how big he was- and walking back towards the others. It was only a minute or two before Tonks came barreling out from behind a tree followed by the others.

"They took her. They took the girl." Sirius gasped.

"What?" Tonks asked in shock as if she didn't want to believe him.

"They took the girl and he needs help! Now!" Sirius yelled impatiently. The shock was broken immediately, Kingsley grabbed the man under the other arm and they all apparated back to Grimmauld.

"Don't we need Dumbledore to tell him where we are?" Bill asked.

"No. Dumbledore already told him last month." Mad-Eye responded, before opening the door and being greeted by Dumbledore himself.

"Ah, Blake!" Dumbledore greeted the unconscious man.

"Could you tell us where to take him? He's kind of heavy." Sirius grunted.

"Of course, of Course. Poppy has everything set up in the room next to Sorcha's." Dumbledore said, pointing the way. "I'll be up shortly to hear what happened, but first I need to go to the kitchen. The children are trying to bake something called 'lemon bars' and they've asked me to taste test it." He cheerfully hummed while walking to the kitchen.

"Great to know we've got our priorities straight." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"He's actually distracting them so that we can get Blake upstairs without a commotion. But those kids don't stay put long, so hurry up." Tonks said trying to sound as energetic as usual.

Sirius sighed and began the climb up the two flights of stairs with Kingsley's help. He'd had eventful days, but this was ridiculous. Sirius was now carrying his ex-girlfriend's husband up the stairs to the room that they had just cleaned out for her kids… in his house.


	9. Getting Closer

_Sorry for the incredibly long wait. There was too much going on all at once._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gift of Black<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Getting Closer**

The moment Madame Pomfrey opened the door, the one next to it opened to reveal Sorcha, who had heard the noise. She glanced around curiously and saw her husband being carried into the next room.

"Oh my gosh! Blake!" She cried as she followed them into the next room… with Mrs. Weasley following behind. "What happened?!" Sorcha asked as she sat next the bed stroking Blake's hair and looking around thoroughly panicked. "Where's Isadora?!"

"Sorcha, calm down. I'm sure everything's fine, but you should really go back to your room and let Poppy work." Mrs. Weasley told her. Madame Pomfrey grunted her agreement while bustling around the bed checking Blake's injuries, and enlisting Remus and Kingsley's help in her makeshift ward.

"But.. but wha-" Sorcha babbled with tears in her large blue eyes while looking around at the room's occupants for answers. The uncomfortable air of the room and it's occupants was interrupted by a new voice.

"What's going on in here?" Everyone turned to see a tall woman with sleek curly brown hair standing in the doorway.

"_Mum_?!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Andromeda!" Sirius happily greeted and walking forward for a hug.

"Not now Sirius." She snapped firmly while striding past Sirius with her red robes flowing and a frown on her face.

"What?" Sirius asked in shock as he turned back around with his arms still wide open. "You haven't seen me in fourteen years and that's h-"

"What are you doing here Mum?" Tonks interrupted.

"That." Andromeda stated, pointing at Sorcha, who was hunched over and clutching her large stomach in pain. "Somebody went into labor last night without realizing it. Molly told Dumbledore and he brought me and your father here. Now somebody get that girl out of here!" She snapped the last part out causing Molly and Tonks to quickly grab Sorcha's arms and pull her up.

"Seriously? Seven kids, and you didn't realize you were in labor? You really are a slow learner." Tonks teased as she helped a crying Sorcha walk.

"Shut it _Nymphadora_!" Sorcha yelled.

"_G__et_ _her_ _**out **_of here!" Madame Pomfrey snapped angrily. "Same for the rest of you! And somebody go find Severus!"

"You heard her. Out." Andromeda told everybody in the room before leading the way out. "I think Severus is in the kitchen being tormented by the girls. Somebody should probably go get him." She told the group before following the other women into Sorcha's room and shutting the door.

"He's already on his way up." Mad-Eye told Sirius. "I suggest you go to the drawing room immediately. We don't need any delays."

"Fine." Sirius sighed, not wanting to have any arguments right this minute.

He spun on the spot and apparated to the drawing room so that he wouldn't have a run in with Snape and cause a "delay". Rolling his eyes, Sirius collapsed on the dusty couch and covered his eyes. It was all his fault... everything seemed to be his fault. If he hadn't tricked Sorcha, her family would still be alive and together. If he hadn't suggested switching secret keepers, James and Lily would still be here. And Sorcha was right, if he had thought things through, Peter would have been caught, he wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, he could have raised Harry, visited his cousin and her family and Remus wouldn't have gone twelve years with no friends. But most importantly, Sorcha's family wouldn't be in danger. Hell, he might have married her... in which case those kids wouldn't exist... Sirius groaned, it seemed that no matter what choice he made in the past, those kids were screwed.

"He's stable." Remus announced, surprising Sirius, as he walked into the room. "It's a good thing you didn't waste any time or it would have been more complicated."

Sirius didn't respond.

"Are you okay Sirius?"

It was quiet for few moments before Sirius finally replied, with his face still covered.

"I was so close, only a few feet away... but they got her... They got her and I couldn't do anything to stop them..."

"Sirius-"

"I saw her." Sirius interrupted.

"What?"

"I saw her. I saw her real face." He answered.

"How do you know it was her real face?"

"Because Blake knew that her real face would protect her. Whoever told Voldemort saw something that convinced them that she was mine and disguising herself as someone else would put her in more danger."

"So you know who we're looking for then?"

"...Yeah... I suppose I do."

"Is there more?"

"What happened while I was in Azkaban?" Sirius asked sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Sorcha were friends before, but it seems like you haven't seen her at all in the past fourteen years. What happened?"

"She just... she disappeared for awhile, Sirius." Remus said.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Sirius asked in a quick shock.

"The Aurors went to your house looking for evidence and anything that would help them find more Death Eaters, but they found her instead. They brought her in for questioning thinking that she was working with you."

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped up. "Why would they think that she was a Death Eater?! They killed her family, for crying out loud! Why would she be working with them?!"

"As far as they were concerned, you were responsible for their deaths, and she was still dating you not to mention living with you." Remus reminded him.

Sirius sighed as he put his head in his hands and sat down again. Remus was right. It did all seem rather suspicious when he put it like that.

"What did they do to her?" He finally asked.

"'Questioned' her for a few hours. By the time we got there, she was crying and begging them to let her go -It was Blake who us. He didn't believe that she was guilty, but no one would listen to him, so he got Dumbledore and Mad-Eye. They sorted the mess out and got her released, but..."

"But _what_?" Sirius asked looking him in the eye.

"But she just _wandered_ off while they were talking. We looked for her but we couldn't find her. Blake insisted that it was a missing persons case and got put in charge of the investigation. He sent an alert to the Muggle Media. Two months later a Muggle hospital called saying that the missing girl had been found passed out in the streets."

"_In the streets?! _Where had she been this whole time?! What happened"

"I don't know." Remus groaned. "She didn't remember, and the moment she saw me she started screaming at me, to get out, and throwing things at me. She apologized later, but never talked to me again. It was Blake who told me about Isadora, but the only times I talked him after that were when I accidentally ran into him or he was sent to investigate a werewolf incident in my proximity."

"That must have been pleasant." Sirius grumbled sarcastically.

"It actually was." Remus responded sincerely. "He knew I hadn't done anything and it was just procedure, so he would just talk like he was visiting an old friend and show me pictures of the kids. He even told me that he had put together a special folder of pictures for visiting me." Remus chuckled.

"What are _you_ laughing about?" Tonks asked grumpily as she walked into the room. "We've got a little girl missing, an injured man and an extremely pissed woman in labor!"

"They let you go?" Remus asked.

"...No. I got lost on the way to the kitchen getting water for Sorcha." She informed them before plopping herself down on the couch between Sirius and the arm.

"Nobody's going to believe that." Remus and Sirius said in unison.

"Well they're going to have to, because I can't be in there right now. She's worse than ever before and I personally think that the only way to make it better is to find Isadora and get Blake conscious and in there. But I only have a chance of getting one of those things done, so how are we going to find her?"

"Ask Snape if he knows where they might have taken her?" Remus offered.

"And what if he lies?" Sirius asked.

"He won't lie." Remus said, feeling rather frustrated.

"HE DIDN'T KNOW THE FAMILY WAS GOING TO BE ATTACKED! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE KNOWS WHERE THEY TOOK HER?!" Sirius roared at Remus, now standing up.

"Well what do _you _propose we do then?" Remus countered back. "Did you see anything that could help?"

"The Death Eater that took her was large." Sirius told them while thinking back. "Probably Crabbe or Goyle... and he was panicked."

"The Crabbes and Goyle's aren't known for their intelligence." Tonks added, straightening up. "They often make mistakes and if he was panicked he definitely made one and took her to the wrong location. He probably thinks that he's being clever and throwing us off, but that's not what You-Know-Who wants, and that's given us an advantage!" She finished with her old enthusiasm back.

"Despite your use of the word 'definitely', this is all a theory and there's no guarantee that any of that actually happened." Remus stated.

"No, you're right Remus." Sirius said. "There is no guarantee. But considering our past experience with Crabbe and Goyle, it seems incredibly likely. And it's the best we've got right now."

"He's right Remus." Tonks said.

"Okay, okay fine, but please try to remember two things. First, whatever we decide we need to run by Mad-Eye."

"Fine." Sirius agreed.

"We'll be doing the less paranoid version of whatever he says though." Tonks added.

"Good." Remus nodded. "Now, second. If Voldemort and the Death Eaters can't find them, how do _you_ plan on finding them?"

There was the elephant in the room. Sirius and Tonks looked at each other trying to come up with something, _anything_. They'd been so excited by the hopefulness that they forgot the biggest, most obvious problem with the plan. There _was_ no plan... nothing.

"Murk can help." A young voice spoke up, causing all the adults to jump and turn around.

"OH MY GO-" Tonks looked at Eamon and quickly changed her words. "-oooodness gracious!" She finished on a high note, earning herself a disapproving look from the eleven year old.

"Why is everybody sneaking in here?!" Sirius half-yelled in exasperation.

"My mother is here, she probably fixed the doors while no one was looking." Tonks told him.

"Fine, fine. Who's Murk, and how do you think he can help us?" Sirius asked the boy.

"He's right here." Eamon said, while moving his hands up a little.

Eamon's hands were held together in front of his chest, and standing in them was a small, squat, brown man with a head that looked like a cross between a Goblin and a bat. Sirius bent down to get a better look at the thing. It's body was slightly furry and it wore a worn red tunic-like cloth. The creature began glaring at him with it's arms crossed and a foot tapping.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sirius asked.

The creature went into a rage, stomping it's feet, waving it's arm and making noises that sounded like grunts and snorts.

"His name is Murk." Eamon stated in an even but annoyed tone. "He's a Hobgoblin, and he can understand you."

"Did he come with you?" Remus asked before Sirius could reply.

"No. He came back with all of you."

"How? I didn't see him." Sirius said.

"He was in Dad's pocket and he- Murk!" Eamon looked down at Murk and listened to his grunts before looking directly at Sirius. "He doesn't like you."

"Of course he doesn't." Sirius grunted while Remus and Tonks choked back laughs. "Tell him tha-"

"He can understand you. He also said we don't have time to talk. Like I said, he can help us find my sister."

"By 'us', you better mean you stay here while the adults get your sister." Tonks said sternly.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Eamon yelled with tears in his blue eyes and his frustration finally showing his age. "ISADORA IS IN TROUBLE! MURK CAN HELP GET HER BACK BUT NONE OF YOU CAN TALK TO THE FAIRIES AND MAM IS HAVING THE BABIES RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY SISTER! SO PLEASE TAKE ME! YOU CAN KEEP ME SAFE! PLEASE!" Eamon continued to cry as Tonks wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair.

"What did Murk say?" She asked.

"He said that there were two fairies with Isadora." He replied with the occasional hiccup. "One of them will be coming here soon and the other will stay with her. She'll know where the other one is and bring us to them. Murk can see if there are any traps, and also the best way through anything, but somebody needs to translate what he says to you."

Tonks looked at Eamon's head while he continued to cry and hug her. After a few moments of internal debate, she spoke.

"Sirius, tell Mad-Eye he can stop whatever he's planning. Don't let Sorcha know _**anything**_." Tonks said before looking back at Eamon. "This is one of those things we _never _tell your mother. Understand?"

"You're not serious, are you Tonks?" Remus asked.

"We don't have time for this Remus! Sirius! Go! Now!" She snapped.

Sirius turned on the spot and apparated outside the "ward" door. Moving quickly he opened it to check for Mad-Eye. He got lucky, for Mad-Eye was there talking to Snape about possible locations Isadora could have been taken.

"Ah, Black, I heard you finally left the house today." Snape greeted. "It doesn't sound like it went well though, did it? Not winning 'Father of the Year' are you?"

Sirius glared at Snape, not sure how to respond for once.

"What do you need Sirius?" Mad-Eye barked.

"Tonks says that you can stop planning whatever you're planning."

"_What?_"

"Just go to the drawing room, she'll explain. It's crazy, but it's the best we've got."

"Fine." Mad-Eye Grumbled "Go make that potion Snape. Sirius, you stay with Blake until Poppy get's back."

Mad-Eye and Snape left the room, but not before Snape managed to give one last smug smirk. Sirius glared until the door closed and then turned to face the four-poster bed and it's occupant. Sirius walked to the chair next to the bed and sat down. He sighed as he looked at Blake. His tan skin had a sick pallor to it and was covered in a sheen of sweat with black pushed out of his face. Sirius watched him fir a few minutes before talking.

"I remember you." He said. "I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. You're _that_ Blake Chang... only one I know really... should have figured it out sooner..." Sirius stared at the unconscious man. "Never would have thought you were Sorcha's type, but it seems there's a lot I was wrong about."

A couple minutes later the door opened and Madame Pomfrey walked in with a tray holding a pitcher of water, a cup and some type of potion.

"Guess I'll be going then." Sirius said as he began to stand up.

To both Sirius and Madame Pomfrey's shock, Blake's hand shot out and grabbed Sirius's wrist. Sirius stared at the hand with wide eyes. Blake turned his head towards Sirius and opened his brown eyes as best he could.

"S-Sirius..." He said weakly. "Siri... us... My daughter... please... bring... bring her back... please... Sirius, please... you owe me..."

"Don't worry, I remember, I won't come back without her. I promise."

"Thank you..." Blake said with a smile of relief on his face, as he released Sirius.

The moment Sirius moved out of the way, Madame Pomfrey bustled over with a glass of water and the potion. As Sirius shut the door and walked down the hall, he kept thinking about Blake's 'thank you'. Then he thought about what he saw today, Isadora's real face. The two thoughts kept going back and forth and overlapping in his head. By the time he reached the drawing room, he was wondering if maybe _he_ should be the one thanking _Blake._

Sirius started opening the door but stopped when he heard Eamon saying, "And if you have to pee, _don't_."

"Don't worry, your privates shall stay private!" Eamon replied... to himself.

Sirius wrenched the door open all the way and was greeted by the sight of two Eamons talking to each other while Fred handed the adults Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"What's going on here?!" He exclaimed, especially upon noticing Mad-Eye and Kingsley were involved as well.

The room's occupants immediately turned in panic to hush him. With a flick of her wand, Tonks pulled Sirius forward and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, this time in a hushed voice.

"The Chang kids are practically under lock down." Fred said.

"No way his absence will go unnoticed by all three mums plus Mr. Tonks." One of the Eamons said.

"We asked on of the twins to take Mad-Eye's polyjuice potion while we're gone." Tonks said.

"It should take longer for them to figure it out that way, especially with all that's going on right now." Remus added.

"And why do you have Harry's things?" Sirius asked.

"The fairy got back about ten minutes ago." Tonks said. "You'll never believe where he took her."

* * *

><p><em>They <strong>will<strong> get to Isadora in the next chapter, don't worry, I don't intend to drag this part on for too long._

_Again, I'm sorry to ask this, but what do people think of the characters, especially the OCs?_


	10. Safe and Found

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gift of Black<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Safe And Found**

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding me!" Sirius yelled from under Harry's invisibility cloak as he crossed the Hogwarts grounds with Eamon on his back. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked Mad-Eye, who had just smacked the back of legs with his staff.

"_Constant vigilance!" _Mad-Eye snarled. "You want him to hear you?!"

"He's not going hear him from here, Mad-Eye." Tonks's voice scoffed from under Mad-Eye's cloak, which she was sharing with Remus.

"I agree with Tonks." A disillusioned Kingsley said.

"And you almost made me drop the kid!" Sirius told him.

"The lad's got more sense than you do, he'll jump. Now be _quiet_!" Mad-Eye snapped.

"Alastor, I think that it is quite alright for Sirius to vent his frustrations here." Dumbledore spoke calmly, leading the way across the grounds. "I highly doubt that he can be heard from this distance. Best to let it out before he _can_ be heard. Although it appears that it's pointless now that we're here." He finished as they stopped in font of the Womping Willow.

"I still can't believe it." Sirius grumbled. "First he betrays James and Lily, now he tells them about the Shrieking Shack! This was _our_ place!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well at least you get the home turf advantage. So stop whining!" Tonks said.

"She's right Sirius." Remus said. "Now, Eamon, remember what we said."

"Stay close to Sirius, until he distracts them. If things get bad it's okay to leave him. Mammy won't mind."

"And you Sirius?"

"I consent to my inevitable abandonment and possible death, as repayment for being a dumbarse." Sirius stated in a monotone, causing Eamon to laugh for the first time that day.

"Nobody said you were a dumbarse." Remus reprimanded.

"I did." Mad-Eye volunteered.

"Yeah, well you call everybody a dumbarse, so it doesn't count." Tonks snapped.

"Just get in the tunnel! Albus, Kingsley and I will meet you on the other side!" He snapped as they marched away so they could disapparate.

"Right," Sirius said, "Does your friend know what to do Eamon?"

"Yep. Hit the knot."

"And he's fine being thrown?"

"He encourages it."

"Good. You ready?"

"Yes." Eamon replied in a voice filled with determination.

"Okay. Remember what to do?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

" And you're sure your fairies can find the exit fast?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. Nixie already went back to find it and tell Isadora what's going on."

"Good. Let's start." Sirius said as he took off the cloak and Eamon slipped off his back and handed a grumpy Murk to Sirius.

"Sorry Murk, but he can throw further." Eamon apologized.

"Sorry." Sirius said before launching the Hobgoblin into the air towards the willow, and beginning his transformation.

A branch flew out to hit Murk, but he grabbed a hold of it while it flung itself about wildly. When the branch got close enough to the ground, he jumped off and ran to the knot. The tree froze and the invisible Remus and Tonks moved forward. Eamon climbed onto "Snuffles's" back and lay flat, holding the invisibility cloak over the two of them. As they passed into the dark tunnel, Eamon held his hand out from under the cloak and Murk jumped on.

As they traveled through the long, gloomy tunnel, the air began to fill with apprehension. The rocky ceiling was so low that even lying on the dog's back, Eamon's head was almost touching the ceiling. Ahead of them was a small light, coming from Remus's wand, just enough to see what was in front of them. After a few minutes they saw a small luminescent light speeding towards them.

"Nixie!" Eamon whispered. "What's going on?"

Nixie, a small pale fairy, with purple hair and a blue dress, began emitting frantic humming and squeaking noises and flying in a panicked manner.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"She says that two new Death Eaters joined them!" Eamon shouted in a panicked voice.

"We need to move faster!" Remus announced. "Same plan as before, but faster and more careful. Understand?" Sirius barked his agreement while Tonks and Eamon voiced theirs.

A few minutes later, Remus put out the light of his wand as they reached the entrance of the tunnel. It was difficult getting out of the tunnel while remaining secret. Remus had to slipp out first while still wearing the cloak. He held the cloak up in such a way that Tonks could climb up and back under, without being seen. Eamon climbed out with Harry's cloak, and Sirius climbed out after him and slipped under the cloak to stand next to him. Nixie and Murk led the way down the dusty hall and to the broken living room door, which was cracked open.

Murk ran forward ahead of them and slipped inside the room. As they got closer, Sirius slipped out from under the cloak and began inching towards the door with Eamon following closely behind him. Through the crack in the door, he could see the backs of two Death Eaters, one smaller than the other. The room was dusty like the rest of the house. There were scratches on the walls and the grayed wallpaper was peeling in some places while simply hanging in shreds in others. Sitting on the remnants of a broken couch was a terrified, but alert, Isadora.

"-ext time, do what you're told and don't improvise. You thought you were being cle-" The voice of Lucius Malfoy suddenly stopped as Sirius nudged the door open with his nose. "Did you hear that?" he asked the larger one. There was no reply. "Crabbe? … Is that you?" Malfoy asked

Sirius pushed the door open the rest of the way while Eamon ran past to the couch in the invisibility cloak. Sirius began growling at the Death Eaters, who had turned to face him with their skull-like masks. The moment he saw Isadora disappear under the cloak, was the same moment the Death Eaters pulled out their wands and he lunged at them. He latched his jaws around the large one's wand arm, and by some amount of luck he associated with Murk, "The Great" Lucius Malfoy tripped the moment he moved.

Eamon ran out of the room with his sister under the cloak. The moment they got around the first corner, Tonks slipped out of her shared cloak and into Harry's while Eamon and Isadora slipped out and followed two fairies towards the kitchen as fast as they could. Tonks and Remus ran into the living room where Malfoy had regained himself and had released his comrade from Sirius. Tonks used her wand to throw him across the room. The large man began throwing curses in her direction. Remus and Tonks were blocking the curses and firing their own back as Malfoy and Sirius stood up. It was when they heard a scream from the kitchen that they remembered that there were three Death Eaters in the house, but only two in this room. Sirius bolted out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. He followed the screams to pantry and down the open cement stairway that led to the cellar.

It was dark except for the dingy light coming though a dirty hatch window over an alcove, the only exit. The floor was covered in glass and bits of broken furniture. The only unbroken furniture was a desk which Crabbe was moving towards. He reached behind it and began dragging a screaming Isadora out by her hair. Eamon grabbed onto his sister with one arm and began trying to hit Crabbe with his free hand. Sirius ran across the cellar, ignoring the glass shards that entered his padded feet, and leapt at Crabbe who had pulled out his wand and was pointing it at Eamon, who was refusing to let go of his sister. Sirius stood on his hind legs and bit Crabbe's shoulder causing him to release Isadora. She collapsed to the floor, in tears, only to be immediately pulled up by her shaking brother who led her to the alcove and pushed her out the window their fairies had managed to open. Sirius released Crabbe's shoulder after being hit by a spell from the newly arrived Malfoy, and saw Eamon disappearing out the window.

Malfoy apparated out of the cellar and Sirius ran for the window. He jumped up and out the window. He ran past Malfoy (making sure to knock him over in the process) and stopped in front of the running children and crouched down.

"Get on his back!" Eamon yelled at his sister.

"You can't ride dogs!" She yelled back.

"You can ride this one! Now get on!" He yelled, pushing her to get on the huge dog, while watching the other two Death Eaters arrive. He got on behind his sister and held on tight as Sirius ran towards the woods.

Malfoy ran after them and the other Death Eaters followed suit, thinking they had fought off their invisible enemies. Malfoy fired a curse at the dog and children, but nobody was hit. An invisible force deflected the curse and three popping noises were heard behind him.

"I suggest you don't take another step, Lucius." Mad-Eye growled at him. "Believe it or not, you're surrounded."

Malfoy and his partners turned to see Mad-Eye and Dumbledore with their wands pointed at them. Without a second thought, the three turned on the spot and disapparated. Everybody stayed still for a moment listening for anymore pops. When none were heard they strode to the children and the giant dog who had collapsed and was panting for breath.

Isadora was sitting on the grass crying and clinging to her younger brother for dear life. There was a rustling sound and Tonks appeared from under the invisibility cloak and ran towards the children.

"Isadora." She called gently.

Isadora turned at the sound of her name. "Tonks!" She cried, and leapt into her arms, still crying. Tonks hugged her the same way she'd hugged Eamon earlier that day.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay..."

"Th-they k-k-k-killed D-d-dad!" Isadora whimpered.

"No they didn't." Tonks said wiping the tears out of Isadora's eyes as she looked up with hopeful eyes.

"They didn't?!"

"No. You see that dog?" Tonks said motioning towards the panting Sirius who was being attended to by Remus and Dumbledore, while Mad-Eye kept lookout and a now visible Kingsley spoke with Eamon.

"I saw him this morning!"

"Yes, you did. He's not really a dog though. He's a wizard, and he got your father help in time."

"He did?"

"Yes. He did. Your father is going to be fine." Tonks assured her with a smile.

Isadora's face lit up and she jumped out of Tonks's arms and ran to where Sirius lay. She launched herself at him, with her shiny black curls flowing everywhere, and hugged him tight, almost choking him.

"Thank you!Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled.

"Isadora, I think you're choking him." Remus warned her.

"Professor Lupin?" Isadora asked as she turned around and dropped Sirius's head. "What are you doing here?"

"How about we explain that after you see your new sisters." Tonks suggested.

"Mam had the babies?" Sorcha asked in excitement.

"She must have by now." Tonks smiled.

"I think it's a good time to leave now." Mad-Eye grunted.

"Good, good. Remus, Kingsley, can you help carry Sirius?" Dumbledore asked as he handed one of the invisibility cloaks to them, and the other to Tonks and the children.

After they were cloaked and Sirius had returned to human form, being supported by Remus and Kingsley, they turned on the spot, apparating to the street outside Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore waited until the children had finished gasping for air before speaking.

"Isadora Bridget Chang, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, located at Twelve Grimmauld Place." He announced. Isadora looked around perplexed.

"There is no-"

"Think about it." Tonks interrupted.

Isadora stared for awhile thinking about what she'd been told. Suddenly, eleven and thirteen began being pushed apart by another house. They began walking forward with Isadora staring at the house with relief. Before they opened the door, Tonks stopped.

"Don't tell your mum about Eamon coming. We kind of snuck him out, and you know how she... well any mother is. Promise?"

"Promise." Isadora agreed. "What do I tell her?"

"Tell her the dog pulled you out and protected you while Remus and I fought the Death Eaters. Got it?"

"Yes." Isadora agreed.

"Good. Eamon, you keep the cloak on until you find George, then find out everything you did while you were gone. Okay?"

"Okay." Eamon agreed.

"Good, let's go." Tonks smiled as she opened the door.

The moment the door closed, all the cloaked members except Eamon uncloaked themselves. The kitchen door opened and a few footsteps later, Ted Tonks appeared at the end of the hall.

"Isadora!" He exclaimed.

"Uncle Ted!" She yelled running at him.

Ted picked the small teenager up and spun her around as Walburga's screams rang out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running down the stairs to make the screaming stop while Isadora became panicked and held onto Ted with a death grip while he tried to calm her down. Mad-Eye clunked past them and up the stairs to help with the portrait. After the noise died down, Isadora loosened her grip on Ted and looked around.

"What was that?" She asked, quite terrified.

"That would be my '_dear_' mother." Sirius answered sarcastically as Remus and Kingsley carried him past them to the stairs. "But we recently found out -hey, I'm trying to talk can't you stop?" He asked them.

"No. You're heavy and we need to get that glass out of your hands and feet." Remus replied.

Sirius's response was not heard as he was carried too far away. Tonks turned to her dad and smiled before giving him a hug.

"So, was she right again?" She asked.

"Yep. Two girls. One with blue eyes and one with brown." He replied.

"Can we go see them?" Isadora begged the adults. "And Dad, is he here? Can I see him?"

"Your dad is asleep right now, but your mother and sisters will be more than happy to see you." Ted told her before leading the way up the stairs.

Ted knocked gently on the door and it was opened by Andromeda. The moment she saw Isadora, relief washed over her face and she stooped down to hug her.

"Oh, Isadora! You're safe! You're safe!"

"Isadora?!" Sorcha's weary voice called from the room. "Isadora?" Andromeda stood aside and let Isadora run to her mother who was in bed nursing a newborn baby wrapped in a purple blanket. Isadora hugged her worn out mother and began crying. Sorcha hugged her eldest daughter with her free arm and began to cry as well.

After a few minutes, the baby made a noise. Sorcha turned her attention to her youngest daughter and moved the baby away from her breast. Like the rest of Sorcha's children (with the exception of Nymphie), this one had been born with a thick head of hair. Her hair was a red/brown color and she stared up at Isadora with large brown eyes.

"What do you think of your new sister, Isadora?" Sorcha asked as Tonks came over to see the new baby as well.

"She's adorable!" Isadora whispered excitably. "What's her name?"

"Adora." Sorcha answered with a laugh.

"_Again?!_" Tonks exclaimed. "Why do you keep choosing Dora names?! What did I ever do to you?"

"See? There's that paranoia I was talking about." Sorcha said to Andromeda as she let Isadora hold Adora.

"There's nothing wrong with the names she's chosen. They're beautiful names that I'm sure her daughters will grow up _appreciating _them." Andromeda said stiffly. Tonks turned to look at her mother, who was holding a straight face.

"Oh you think this is funny. Don't you?" She asked. "You're in this together! I hate you guys! What did you name the other one? Eudora? Pandora? _Fedora_?" She asked. "You're going to run out of Dora names soon if you keep going at this rate."

"Actually I was going to name her _Musidora_, but Blake insisted on something else." Sorcha said as Andromeda gently took the baby wrapped in pink out of a bassinet and carried her over to Sorcha.

"Blake named her?" Tonks asked, looking at the black haired, blue eyed baby as she yawned in her mother's arms.

"Yeah... We decided on the names a few months ago." Sorcha responded softly.

"So what's her name then?"

"Blathnaid." Sorcha responded with her eyes misting over. Tonks looked at her with pity. "She's beautiful. Isn't she?" Sorcha asked as she began to cry.

"Yeah, she is." Tonks agreed in a soft reverent voice.

"And guess what her middle name is." Sorcha was sniffling as she asked.

"I don't know. What is it?" Tonks asked, maintaining the reverence.

"Musidora." Sorcha answered with a smile.

"YOU BITCH!" Tonks yelled causing the babies to cry while Sorcha, Andromeda and Isadora laughed and tried to calm them.

In the room next door, Sirius, Harry, Remus, Kingsley and Fred had been eavesdropping with extendable ears and were now having fits of laughter. Madame Pomfrey finished dabbing Sirius's hand with a healing potion and straightened up with a frown.

"_Quiet!_" She hissed. "I have a patient in here!"

"He's not waking up anytime soon!" Sirius said while doubling over in laughter. "Does she do that on purpose?" He asked.

"I think so." Lupin said while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"She does." Kingsley confirmed, still chuckling. "I asked Blake about it before Callidora was born."

"Ah, that's genius..." Fred sighed. "True commitment. I may have to do that someday. Do you think Dad would like a grandson named Lucius?" He asked. The whole room burst out laughing again.

"Don't forget Viktor! I'm sure Ron will love that!" Harry roared in laughter.

"That's _it_!" Pomfrey snapped. "_Out_! Get out! Your feet are fine! You can walk. _Go_!"

Then men left the room trying to muffle their laughter as they went. Fred suddenly tugged on the extendable ear and got it back in his pocket just before the door opened and Tonks walked out. She looked at all the men, who were either smiling or coughing back laughter.

"It's not funny!" She snapped, causing more quiet laughter. "Whatever. If you want to see the babies you better hurry. She's tired."

Tonks walked down the hall and Kingsley, Remus and Sirius walked inside the room. Fred and Harry, having already seen the babies, left to find George and the others to tell them what happened. A tired Sorcha and Isadora looked up from the babies and for the first time, Sirius was really able to compare them. They were both pale with square faces, but Isadora's face was slightly more on the heart shaped side. While Sorcha's eyes were large blue crystals, Isadora's were a little heavy lidded and looked like the sea. Sirius stared at them noticing all the tiny similarities and differences between the mother and daughter. It was normal for a parent and child to have differences, and yet these differences disturbed Sirius, they disturbed him so much, he almost missed Isadora pointing to him and telling Sorcha that he was the one who saved her and Blake.

"So Dumbledore was right, he _is_ good person!" Isadora said.

"Yes. He is a good person." Sorcha agreed. "Just a dumb one."

"Thank you Sorcha." Sirius answered sarcastically.

"But he wasn't dumb today." Sorcha finished. "Thank you."

"Oh... yeah... you're welcome. Although I kind of owed you and it's-"

"Accept the praise now." Sorcha said. "I'm sure I'll be angry at you about something later." Sirius gulped thinking about Eamon. "Does Eamon know that Isadora's back yet?" She yawned.

"I highly doubt it!" Sirius answered quickly wondering if she had learned to read minds.

"Somebody should tell him. He wasn't acting like himself when he came to see the girls."

"I'm sure Tonks is telling the children right now." Kingsley replied. "In the meantime, I am very anxious to meet our newest aurors."

"I think they're a bit young to be aurors." Sorcha laughed tiredly as she handed Blathnaid to him.

"Maybe now, but I feel like these two will be following in their father's footsteps. Besides, they're going to be Auror department's mascot until the next one is born." Kingsley laughed.

"How is that gonna happen?" Sorcha asked while yawning. "We have to stay here."

"It's not permanent Sorcha." Remus said as he picked Adora up from Isadora's arms.

"Isadora, why don't you go see Dad and then take a nap? Andromeda? Can you take her?"

"I suppose I can. But you better be asleep when I get back." Andromeda said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'm barely awake right now." She yawned, before hugging her daughter. Andromeda led Isadora out of the room and shut the door behind. Sorcha turned to Remus, who had switched babies with Kingsley.

"My family never came out of hiding."She said. "The ministry won't..." Sorcha yawned, "... acknowledge You... know the rest."

"I think you need to sleep." Remus said. "Sirius, want to meet Blathnaid?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." Sirius responded as Remus handed the baby to him.

"Support the head." Remus said before leaving.

"I'll be leaving too." Kingsley said as he put Adora in her bassinet. "You need to sleep."

"Thank you Kingsley." Sorcha yawned.

"You're welcome, and congratulations." He said before shutting the door.

"Sirius?" Sorcha said. Sirius was staring at Blathnaid's eyes and didn't hear Sorcha calling him. "Sirius!"

"Huh? What?" Sirius asked, tearing his eyes away from the baby's.

"Is something..." She yawned, "...wrong?"

"Oh, her eyes... They're... the same color as yours."

"So?... A lot... a lot of my..." she yawned again, "...kids have... my eyes."

"Isadora's are different." He stated as he put the tiny baby in her bassinet.

"Genetics are..." She mumbled something incoherent. "Thank you... for sav..." Sorcha's eyes drifted shut.

"Sorcha? Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm..." Sirius took that as a yes.

"Am I Isadora's father?" Sirius stared at the tired woman not sure if he wanted hear the answer or what he wanted the answer to be. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only two seconds, she answered.

"Yes."


	11. Awkward Limbo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gift of Black<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Awkward Limbo**

Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case Sirius's brain. He now knew for a fact that Isadora _is_ his daughter. _Why_ had he asked. What good would this knowledge do him? He was a fugitive. He'd lied to Harry -not fully intentionally, but he'd still lied. He was a father.

That thought stopped Sirius dead in his tracks.

He was a father. Did this mean he had to start acting like one. He was the closest Harry had to a father, so maybe he didn't need to change that much. No, that was different. Harry is his Godson, Isadora on the other hand, is his thirteen year old _daughter. _Thirteen. Thirteen. His daughter was a teenager... and not an ugly one... what was he gonna do about the inevitable boys that were bound to come around? He'd only been a father for one minute and he was on verge of a nervous breakdown. He needed to talk to someone, and the closest door happened to be Remus's.

"Remus, I nee- ...What's going on in here?" he asked seeing Tonks and Remus standing on either side of the bed, with looks of deep contemplation on their faces.

"Sirius! Perfect timing! You and Remus are going to be roommates!" Tonks declared brightly.

"Please don't make me sleep in his room." Remus begged wearily.

"He has his own room, he can stay in it. Now-"

"Can't. It's going to be rather crowded with me and the kids sleeping in here and I'd feel bad making him sleep on the floor so-"

"We are _NOT_ sharing a bed!" Sirius and Remus burst out in unison.

"Oh it's not that bad." Tonks said dismissively. "You didn't mind sharing a bed with me." She added to Remus.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" Sirius turned on a nervous Remus.

"I needed somewhere to sleep, Sirius." Tonks stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you have your own house?"

"I do, but I'm staying here to help with the children. Plus I got off of work for the week because Sorcha is '_ill'_ and Blake needs help taking care of the kids. Can't be found lounging at home, now, can I?"

"But why were you-"

"Why do _you_ care, Sirius?"

"B-because you're my little cousin!" He spluttered.

"Not that little Sirius." Tonks interjected, only to be ignored as Sirius continued.

"And your perspective on these things certainly changes when you have a daughter! Especially a thirteen year old one." He finished, whining out the last part.

"_What_?" Tonks's suddenly wide eyes snapped to Sirius, while Remus looked intrigued. "What are you talking about Sirius?"

"Isadora."

"You think she's your daughter?" Tonks asked cautiously.

"I _know_ she's my daughter." Sirius corrected.

"Sirius," Remus cut in calmly, "while I can see the evidence that makes it seem likely, that's a rather large conclusion to come to."

"Yeah, besides I already told you-"

"I know what you told me." Sirius cut Tonks off angrily. "I know what you _all_ told me. But I'm not as stupid as you seem to think, and Sorcha just confirmed it."

"Was she half asleep?" Tonks asked. "You know you can't always trust sleep talk-"

"NO!" Sirius yelled, now having lost it. "I'M SICK OF THIS TONKS! I'M SICK OF BEING LIED TO AND HAVING TO ARGUE ABOUT THE OBVIOUS! SHE _IS_ MY DAUGHTER AND THE FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT THE LEAST BIT CURIOUS AND ARGUE SO DEFENSIVELY THAT SHE ISN'T MAKES ME BELIEVE THAT YOU _DO _KNOW!"

The cousins stubbornly glared death at each other while Remus looked on ready to intervene if needed. After a time, Tonks let out a sigh and rested her head in her palm for a few moments before looking back up at Sirius.

"I suppose you're right. There is no point in lying to you anymore... Isadora is your daughter, but Sirius, she doesn't know, and you can't go around telling everybody."

"How long have you known Tonks?" Sirius asked somewhat more calm.

"Since before she was born," Tonks answered, "but I was sworn to secrecy for obvious reasons."

"And who else knows?"

"My parents, Blake, Dumbledore... Mad-Eye known since you escaped Azkaban..." Tonks trailed off as if she was nervous.

"And..." Sirius pressed. "Who else?"

"Snape." She answered quickly before suddenly becoming very intent upon packing Remus's bag.

"Snape?" Sirius asked. "_Snivellus_ knew about my daughter before _I_ did?!"

"Sirius, I'm sure there's a good reason for it." Remus said calmly.

"What about _you_?" Sirius turned on Remus. "Did you know?"

"No. I told you that I haven't seen her in fourteen years. And I'm assuming the reason is _because_ she didn't want me knowing."

"So how do you know Tonks? Remus was her friend, but she never knew your parents before-"

The door made a creaking noise as it opened to reveal Andromeda standing with her hand on a tired and nervous, Isadora's back.

"Isadora needs to sleep but is understandably frightened." Andromeda announced. "I heard you and the children will be sleeping in here Nymphadora." Tonks glared at her mother as her first name slipped from her lips, "Do you think that you can stay with Isadora while she sleeps?"

"Sure." Tonks said as she swung the trunk at Remus, who managed to make it stop in midair before him. "Bye Remus. Bye Sirius, we'll finish this conversation later, keep it to yourself in the meantime."

"Fine." Sirius agreed, before turning to Isadora. "Well, uh, Isadora... enjoy your nap." He said a friendly but nervous manner.

Isadora stared at him apprehensively and backed up further into Andromeda, who wrapped a protective arm around her and watched Sirius with a hawk-like expression as he walked by them and out of the room. The moment Remus was out of the room with his trumk, the door closed and he and Sirius were left standing in the hallway an old tattered trunk.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked in annoyance.

"That would be best discussed in private." Remus replied.

"Right, right. You're right. We need to find you a new room. I think there's one spare left."

"Ted and Andromeda are using that one until Sorcha's back on her feet." Remus told him.

"...We're not sharing a bed."

"I'd rather sleep with Buckbeak."

"What if we set up a cot in my room."

"I'd _still_ rather sleep with Buckbeak."

After determining that the drawing room and Buckbeak's room were both too dangerous for Remus to sleep in, a cot was set up in Sirius's room. Remus settled down on the cot uncomfortably and looked around at the wall plastered in motorcycles and bikini clad muggle women.

"I hope the new sleeping arrangements will be figured out soon." Remus sighed.

"It's not that bad." Sirius said. "Just think of it like our Hogwarts days again."

"That will be hard to do with your choice of décor."

"Would it make easier if I told Tonks that you complain incessantly about my posters and have eyes only for her?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"If you do any such thing, I shall be forced to tell Sorcha that you were the one who put her kitten in the Great Lake back in sixth year."

"You can't do that! You were sworn to secrecy!" Sirius cried out panickly.

"That was nineteen years ago and I don't recall any unbreakable vow occurring." Remus reminded him. "Why did you do such a thing in the first place?"

"I don't know, I probably thought it would be funny at the time. Her temper _was_ much funnier back then."

"Yes, until her big brothers and Hagrid went on a manhunt, it was certainly amusing."

"Is that cat still alive?"

"Again, Sirius, I haven't seen her in fourteen years, I wouldn't know."

"Yeah... so what was all that glaring and freaked out staring all about?" Sirius asked sitting up straighter. "You seemed to know about _that_."

"Isadora is afraid of you, and Andromeda is apparently very protective of her."

"She can't be scared of me!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm her father! I just saved her! She was just telling Sorcha about it!"

"Yes, true, but the first thing to remember is that she's Sorcha's daughter. She's slightly less temperamental, but still... She's Sorcha's daughter."

"True, but what makes you say that she's scared of me?"

"Besides the way she was staring at you? Sirius, I may not have known that she was your daughter, but she was one of my students when I taught at Hogwarts. Which was the same time as your terrifying appearances."

"She's scared of me because I broke into Hogwarts?" Sirius asked slightly disbelieving.

"No -although that didn't help maters much- she heard some gossip when she was younger, specifically gossip about you and Sorcha. She's afraid that you'll take her away from Sorcha and Blake."

"So in other words, she wants nothing to do with me."

"Probably wishes you were dead."

"Well that's comforting."

"I know this isn't easy, Sirius, but just give it time. She has to stay here until September, and once Sorcha and Blake are on their feet again they'll sort things out. By the time she leaves for Hogwarts, she'll... things will be better. But until then... just keep what you know to yourself and try not to win Awkward Father of the Year Award."

"So treat her like the rest of the kids?"

"A little more space than that." Remus advised.

"Fine." Sirius agreed with a sigh.

The week passed by in a blur of chaos. The very next morning started with an Earth shattering scream of horror waking the _entire_ household. Sorcha had woken to find Kreacher reaching into Blaithnaid's crib with an expression that she later described as 'downright evil'. Hermione immediately jumped to Kreacher's defense, 'he meant no harm', he was probably trying to take care of the children like he did when Sirius was a child, she reasoned. A quick interrogation soon revealed that Kreacher was merely 'taking the trash out of his Mistress's house'. All further attempts to defend Kreacher were met with death-glares and stink-eyes from Sorcha (and occasionally, Molly). Kreacher was henceforth banned from going anywhere near the babies and anything that would go near them.

The fiasco with Kreacher, led to Nymphie and Deirdre finding Blake. The discovery of their father caused all new waves of trouble among the Chang children and a guard had to be posted at the door. The unused dining room soon became a craft room for the kids to make get well cards for their father and other various gifts for the adults and teenagers residing in Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld was proving to be a dangerous place for children, especially ones as curious and clever as the younger Chang kids, who spent two days playing a game that consisted of seeing how many times they could give their assigned guardians the slip. They were good at it. After a few close calls and far too many screaming portraits, the young ones gave up on this game and began adapting the new house and rules. Accidents continued to happen around the children. At the suggestion of Murk, Sirius applied his rules about Kreacher and the babies, to _all_ the young children. After that the accidents mostly ceased.

There were bits of relief here and there. With Ted and Andromeda around to help with the children, Molly was able to successfully keep Order's business secret. With Andromeda around, and Isadora and Eamon being recruitedto help, the war on the house was ahead of schedule. Sorcha was back on her feet in a matter of days, and despite her exhaustion and caring for two babies, she was able to help reign in the children and deal with any stray doxies and other unwanted fairies.

The greatest relief, was that Remus's prayers were answered and the sleeping arrangements were sorted out fast. Two days after Isadora's rescue, the twins announced that Eamon was a kindred spirit to them and they would be honored to cram a cot in their room for him. This concerned all those who knew nothing of Eamon's adventure; but it was soon accepted as it allowed for more space to create new sleeping arrangements. Hermione and Ginny were now sharing a room with Isadora and Deirdre. Callidora was moved in with Ted and Andomeda, while Phoebus went with the Weasleys. After much complaining, Harry and Ron were forced to share their room with the five year old Peader. The two Nymphadoras remained in Remus's room, which he was allowed to return to with a cot while the woman and child shared the bed.

After multiple awkward encounters with the girl he now knew to be his daughter (who wanted nothing to do with him) and remembering the inevitable departure of his godson; Sirius began to spend increasing amounts of time with Buckbeak. The Hippogriff was good company, but it didn't seem to distract him from his problems enough, and he soon found that dealing with the chaos the children brought on, was more effective. While downstairs, he noticed his daughter and godson interacting quite frequently. His new found, 'Father of a Teenage Girl' instincts had started to kick in until he realized what the interactions really were, then he was simply ammused. Harry had a crush on Isadora's cousin, Cho Chang, and he was pestering her for information on Cho.

It was through these interactions that he first started to really learn about his daughter. She was loyal, it seemed, at least to her cousin she was. She refused to tell Harry anything Cho had ever said about him. She would give basic information, things that come up in regular conversation, but anything too personal or that Cho said remained quiet. From observing her whenever they had to be the same room, he learned that his daughter was on the quiet side, something he would not expect from a child of Sorcha, and especially not one of _him_ and Sorcha. Her favorite color was lavender, she liked to sing and she was good with kids and fairies. She shared her mother's dislike of homework, but she did it quietly and without much of a fight. The most important thing he knew about Isadora (or Isa, as he sometimes heard others call her) was that she loved the parents who had raised her, and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Sirius and Isadora mostly stayed out of each others' way, but towards the end of the week the other kids had gone stir crazy and were taken to a park by some members of the Order, who wouldn't look suspicious together with them. The remaining adults were all resting and the house was quiet for the first time since the Changs arrived. Sirius had decided to get something eat in the kitchen after feeding Buckbeak. He had not expected to find Isadora, sitting at the table and rocking a purple clad baby in her arms. He looked around and noticed the two bassinets that had been temporarily set up in the kitchen and all the baby supplies laying on the table. Isadora must have volunteered to babysit.

"Didn't want to go to the park?" He asked.

Isadora jumped and the baby started make small fussing noises before she resumed rocking the baby and singing a quiet lullaby.

"Sorry." Sirius whispered, only to be ignored. "I was going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

His daughter continued to ignore him and sing the strange lullaby.

"What about something to drink?"

There was still no answer.

"Okay, fine." Sirius said as he walked past her and looked for something to eat and drink.

Sirius grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and two goblets, before sitting down across the table from the singing girl. He poured the two glasses and pushed one across the table in case she wanted it. After the baby had been quiet awhile, Isadora stopped singing and continued to rock her.

"Are you really my father?" She asked in a small voice, not even looking up from her sister.

"Yes." Sirius answered. Isadora continued rocking her sister.

"Are you going to take me away?" She asked him, still focusing on the baby.

"No. Even if I had the means to do so, I wouldn't. You love your parents and they love you. And I know that you're in good hands with them." Sirius gave the honest answer he had come to after seeing Blake risk his life for a child that didn't share his blood. Isadora smiled for the first time since he had entered the kitchen and let a tear of relief fun down her cheek.

"And how do you feel about having me as a daughter?" Isadora asked. Sirius sighed.

"I wish I'd known sooner." Sirius said. "If I had known about you before..." Sirius caught his breathe. "...Before I went on a one man revenge mission, I wouldn't have gone Isadora. I would have stayed and told Dumbledore what I knew, and things would have been very different." Isadora was sniffling a bit as Sirius talked. "I'm not saying your mother and I would have stayed together -God knows that was crazy- but I would have been a part of your life. But I didn't know, and I made a stupid choice, and now we're here. I can't make up for that and I know that I can never be your dad, but I do want to be in your life Isadora... Do you think we can at least get to know each other?" He asked earnestly.

Isadora nodded while wiping away a few tears.

"Good. Now what's your favorite food?" He asked.

* * *

><p><em>Isa- Eye-Zuh <em>

_Isadora- Is-Uh-Dora_

_Life is crazy._

_This is not the end, there will be a few more chapters. At least one will still be in summer and a few will take place during the school year. The question now, is would people prefer that it stays focused on Sirius and life in Grimmauld or would you like to occasionally see what's going on at Hogwarts?_


	12. Struggles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Gift Of Black<p>

Chapter Eleven: Struggles

Apparently, nothing was easy with his daughter. Simply asking what her favorite food was, led to a long list of what her favorite foods were depending on what meal she was eating, how hungry she was and what mood she was in. Eventually, he simply settled on a roast beef sandwich and a glass of milk. He tried talking to Isadora, but still found it slightly awkward. Thankfully the twins offered a minor distraction which he tried helping with. An agitated Molly appeared just in time to see the disaster.

"Maybe it's a good thing you were in Azkaban when I was a baby." Isadora said (that stung) after being shooed out by Molly.

"It wasn't that bad!" Sirius tried arguing.

"_Yes it was_!" She whispered back, so as not to disturb Walburga. "It's a good thing Mrs. Weasley came in when she did! The kitchen would have been beyond repair!" She giggled.

"It was _not_that bad."

"Sure it wasn't." Isadora rolled her eyes, before opening the door to the drawing room, which had recently become a hangout spot for the eight older kids.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny all looked up from their game of exploding snap (and homework) as they entered. The sight of Sirius and Isadora together was apparently quite shocking, especially considering that they seemed to be almost enjoying themselves. George quickly slipped a piece of parchment in his pocket, and Sirius briefly wondered if the game was just a cover for something they were not supposed to be doing, while Fred spoke.

"What happened down there to make Mum go running so fast?"

"Mr. Black tried changing Adora's nappy!" Isadora sang out as she twirled her way towards the couch and plopped down between Hermione, who was doing homework, and Ginny who had been watching the game.

'Mr. Black?' Sirius thought.

"You know how to change nappies?" Harry asked.

"No. As she said I tried."

"Yeah, he didn't know how to hold her properly or how to really clean her, which didn't matter anyways, since he freaked out when he saw that it was poopy!" Isadora laughed.

"Don't you turn into a dog?" Ron snickered.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"That's not even the best part!" His daughter continued with glee. "He tried using magic to clean it and turned the kitchen into a mess!"

"EW!" Several of the rooms occupants blurted out in disgust.

"Enchanted poo. Mum's gonna have her work cut out for her." George laughed.

"Or us." Fred added, causing the laughter to cease.

All the teenagers looked at each other, suddenly alarmed before they all began scrambling. Harry and Ron began stuffing the exploding snap cards in their box, while Fred and George simply apparated away. Hermione was slamming her books shut and stuffing her school supplies in her bag, while Ginny and Isadora simply ran down the hall. The last three finally made it out the door while Hermione mentioned something about mold needing to be cleaned. Sirius decided it might be best to hide out with Buckbeak for a bit and left the room as well.

Unfortunately, Molly found him. It turned out that all kids had come up with better covers than him. Supposedly, Isadora and Ginny discovered a terrible mess in the dining room, made up of enchanted glitter (how the children had gotten enchanted glitter was unknown). It was defective and needed to be cleaned up as soon as possible, so they asked for Fred and George's assistance because it could not be cleaned without magic. Harry and Ron claimed that Kreacher had sacked their room (a lie that Sirius would make Kreacher support later). Hermione, wanting nothing to do with Kreacher getting in trouble, claimed to have found some mold that needed to be dealt with immediately. In the end Sirius had to help clean up the mess he had made while the fifteen and seventeen year olds cleaned their messes and Ginny and Isadora took care of the babies.

The rest of the adults and the younger children returned home while the kitchen was still being cleaned. After a good laugh at Sirius's expense, Andromeda took over for him and the rest of the group dispersed around the house. The children were tired enough from the park that they quietly went up to their rooms to read and draw until dinner. Sirius took the relative peace as an opportunity to take a shower before all Hell broke loose once more.

Dinner turned into a lively affair with the table overflowing once more. Isadora and Tonks were taking turns changing their features and the children were telling everyone about their adventure to the park. Apparently 'Mr. Lupin' and 'Ms. Jones' were so shy that they had to wear invisibility cloaks to go the park. Hestia Jones covered her face and shook her head pretending to be embarrassed about the story. The rest of the adults and teenagers played along, so as not to alarm the children with the knowledge of the very real danger they could be in.

The mood picked up again when Sorcha announced that Blake would be able to walk around the house by lunch time next day. Nymphie, being the ever center of attention, jumped up in excitement and accidentally threw her dinner all over the kitchen. She continued to sing her made up song of celebration and rile the other children up, while Sirius and Ron tried to recover from the hot soup that hit them. Sirius could have sworn he heard Ron mutter something about never having children while Hermione scolded him and tried to help and Harry laughed.

The mood remained merry as the children were taken up to bed and some Order members said their goodbyes. Sirius remained in the kitchen to clean and was quite surprised when a purple haired Isadora stayed as well. The conversation soon turned to Hogwarts.

"So how are you at school?" Sirius asked.

"Better behaved than _you_ were, from the sounds of it." She replied.

Sirius stared at her quite dumbstruck before finally responding.

"You're your mother's daughter alright. Do you think you'll ever have anything nice to say about me?"

"I _have_ said something nice about you! I said you weren't evil! You saved me and Dad! But I don't know much about you. Most of what I know about you is from what the adults have said about you."

"I take they don't have a lot of nice things to say about me."

"Depends how you look at it." Isadora responded, looking up from wiping the long table. "Is it true that you tried to kill Professor Snape?"

"...Not _kill_exactly… Just meant for him to have a run in with the Whomping Willow and a werewolf."

"No wonder he hates me." Isadora grumbled as she went back to table.

"... Do you know him outside of school?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. He makes potions for us when we need them and sometimes comes with Professor Dumbledore when he visits." Isadora shrugged.

Sirius did not know how to respond to this information and was luckily saved from doing so when Sorcha walked into the kitchen. She looked between Isadora and Sirius for a moment. She seemed somewhat stressed by the sight, but was doing her best to cover it up.

"Isa, dear, why don't you go up to bed. It's late. I'll help Sirius clean up." She said, taking the dishrag from Isadora and shooing her out.

"Goodnight Mr. Black." Isadora waved as she walked up the stairs to the door.

"Goodnight Isa." He called, while flinching at being called 'Mr. Black' by his own daughter.

He turned back to see Sorcha staring at him with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. How such a tiny person could be so intimidating, he did not know, but Sorcha did it. The bit of baby weight she had yet to lose was probably helping, as it made her look harder to knock over if he needed to escape. Sirius waited for the yelling start, but instead Sorcha simply sighed walked over to the dishes he had been working on.

"You're rubbish at this you know." She said as started inspecting the 'clean' dishes.

"Sorcha, should you really be moving around so much? You just gave birth a week ago." Sirius said, with the hope that she would leave and he would not have to face… whatever crazy might spout out of her.

"_WHAT_?!" Sorcha exclaimed in a voice thick with sarcasm, while looking at her stomach. "Are you _sure_ Sirius? I think I would have remembered something like that!"

Sirius felt like he was caught in a trap and that anything he might say would just set her off. After a short staring contest, Sorcha quirked her eyebrows in amusement and smirked.

"Relax." She said before flicking her wand making the scrub brushes and rags get to work on the dishes and plopping herself down in a chair with her legs crossed. "Did you forget that I'm a witch?"

"Apparently so. Although to be fair, I forgot about your existence until about a week ago." Sirius responded before sitting down in a chair as well.

"Watch it Sirius. I'm still crazy."

"Sorry."

"I didn't come down here to fight. . . or work." She informed him.

"What did you come down for then?"

"Well…" She responded, stretching out the word. "I was recently informed by Adult-Nymphie, that I told you that _you're_ Isadora's father."

"Here to take it back?"

"God, no! I told you, I'm not here for a fight and -as you've ever so kindly reminded me- I have a set of newborn twins waiting upstairs. I don't have the energy to fight, even if I wanted to."

"So… what do you want to discuss?"

"You're not her dad, you may be her father, but you'll never be her dad. You understand that. Right?"

"Would you care to elaborate?" Sirius asked, slightly confused.

"No. I've got two babies upstairs, I don't have the energy." She answered bluntly.

"Is that going to become your excuse for everything?"

"_SIRIUS_!" Sorcha yelled slamming her hand on the table. "I'M… OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF THE WORDS!" She stood up. "LOOK! YOU CAN TALK TO HER! YOU CAN GIVE HER GIFTS AND HELP HER WITH STUFF! BUT DON'T BE UPSET THAT SHE SEES BLAKE AS HER FATHER! DO NOT TRY TO TAKE HIS PLACE! OKAY? _DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!_"

Sirius did not answer right away.

"Sirius?" Sorcha growled his name out in a warning tone.

"I understand." Sirius sighed.

"Good." Sorcha huffed before turning to leave.

"Just one thing." Sirius called.

"What?" Sorcha asked more calmly while turning to face him.

"She calls me Mr. Black. Can she call me something else?"

"She won't call you dad, even if I tell her to."

"I know. Just... something else…." He replied, slightly discouraged. Sorcha sighed.

"What does Harry call you?" She asked.

"Sirius."

"There you go. She'll call you Sirius. Blake and I will talk to her and the other kids tomorrow. We'll make sure that she's the only one calling you that. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He replied.

"Just try having a relationship, with her, like the one you have with Harry."

"I supposed I can try that." Sirius said.

"Good. Now I'm going to attempt two hours of sleep tonight. Probably not going to happen, but oh well. Goodnight Sirius. Good luck with the kitchen! Magic always helps!" She waved goodnight as she traveled up the stairs to bed. Sirius looked around the kitchen silently before chuckling and waving his wand.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait. 2014 has simply been (bad) crazy, but 2015 is already looking up!<em>

_Anyways, Blake will be appearing in the next chapter and the teens and pre-teen will be heading off to Hogwarts soon. I'm trying to decide which house Blake was in, I can't decide between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. If anyone has any thoughts on the subject please share them. As for Eamon, I can't decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. If there's anything you're curious about or want to see... well feel free to say so._

_Thank you so much for reading this story! I'm honestly quite shocked by the amount of views this story and positive responses this story has received._


	13. No Rest For Grimm

_Disclaimor: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Gift of Black<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: No Rest For Grimm (Part One)**

"Tonksie? Are you and Mr. Lupin married?" Nymphie asked.

"It depends." Tonks replied, rolling over to face the wall and covering her head with a pillow. "Which answer let's me get to sleep faster?"

Nymphie let out a dramatic sigh and flopped down on Tonks, who let out a yelp.

"I dunno!" She said before looking at where Tonks's head was supposed to be. She stared at it in a contemplative manner for a few moments before talking again. "Why do you have a pillow on your head Tonksie?"

"Because I have work in the morning and need to sleep!" Tonks grumbled.

"You can't sleep with a pillow on your head! It needs to be under!" Nymphie insisted while prying the pillow off of the adult Nymphadora's head.

"ARGH!" Tonks screamed as she sat up and threw the pillow across the room to the cot that Remus was sleeping in. "_You _deal with her! I need to sleep! Nymphie! Fetch!"

Remus sighed and rolled over to face the bed that the two Nymphadoras were sleeping in. He moved the pillow aside and watched Nymphie climb over Tonks and jump off the bed. She ran the short distance to his cot with her brown braids bouncing and her pink nightgown flowing. Remus continued to look at her blearily as she stood on her tiptoes and stared at him curiously with her large brown eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Nymphie?"

"Are you and Tonksie married?" She asked, reaching her arms out to him. Remus sighed and lifted the little girl up into the cot. This was going to be a long night.

When Tonks woke up again at five in the morning, she noticed that Remus and Nymphie were gone. She bolted out of bed and ran to the door. It was too early for Remus and Nymphie to be up, especially with how restless the little girl had been last night. Honestly, Tonks was a little worried that she might be finding one or two dead bodies. She loved that little girl dearly, but the kid had a way of getting under your skin, and sometimes (especially last night) she wanted to strangle her. She was a little concerned that Nymphie may have actually made Remus, of all people, snap. It turned out that Tonks did not have to look long, because coming up the stairs was Sirius carrying a sleeping Nymphie against his shoulder.

"Sirius?"

"Tonks."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a sleeping child to your room."

"Why- How did you get Nymphie? Where's Remus?"

"I came down for a glass of water and found Remus passed out on the kitchen table while this glitter fairy was making decorations. Apparently, it's imperative that the house be 'pretty' before Blake leaves his room.."

"She roped you into helping?"

"I couldn't leave her alone, and Remus obviously needed his sleep… And now I'm a glitter wizard."

"Thank you Sirius." Tonks said as she gave him a hug and Nymphie a kiss on the head. "Do you think you could take her to Isadora? She'll be scared if she wakes up alone. I have to get Remus back up to his bed and get ready for work."

"Sure." Sirius said as he walked across the hall and Tonks went down the stairs.

Sirius opened the door to the room where the four oldest girls slept. It was crowded, with one queen sized bed, a twin sized bed and a cot, all crammed in. He made his way quietly to the large bed, that his daughter and her sister slept in, and shook Isadora's shoulder gently to wake her.

"Isa, wake up."

"Da-"

Isadora rolled over and looked up at him groggily. She tried to take in what she was seeing, but found herself awfully confused. It looked like her biological father, covered in glitter and holding her half-sister (who was covered in even more glitter).

"Mr. Black? Wha's going on?"

"Your sister was so excited about your dad getting better that she only just now fell asleep. Would you mind if she slept with you? Tonks has to go to work." Sirius explained softly.

"Mm. No… sure… She can stay." Isa said as she and Sirius pried the abnormally strong six year old off his shoulder and tucked her in between her sisters.

"Goodnigh'." The Isadora mumbled as she cuddled her little sister closer to herself and fell back asleep.

"Goodnight, Isadora." Sirius whispered, before leaving the room.

Sirius walked up the stairs to fourth floor, and into his own bedroom. He thought about washing the glitter off of himself, but was too tired. He decided to do it when he woke up, instead. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

It felt as if only a second had passed, when he heard an Earth shattering scream, that could only belong to Sorcha. The scream was followed by his mother and all the other portraits' yelling. Sirius groaned as he stood up and headed to the door, not even registering sunlight streaming through his window. Today was going to be, yet another, crazy day.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for the long wait and short chapter. I didn't have access to a computer for close to a year. I lost the notebook that I was writing rough drafts in, so updates will be slightly slower. The second half of this chapter will be uploaded soon.<em>

_Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you for your patience._


	14. All Truths Out

_ Disclaimor: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gift of Black<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: All Truths Out**

Sirius jumped out of bed and immediately landed, face first, on the floor. Completely disoriented, he pushed himself up and ran to the door. He made his way down the stairs as fast as he could and soon discovered that he was not the only the one awakened by the scream. Judging by the way the Chang children were patiently sitting outside Harry and Ron's room, and staring at it like this was no big deal, he doubted that there was an emergency. He spotted Isadora leaning against the wall across from the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Ginny and Deirdre were sitting on either side of her, looking equally sleepy, while Eamon leaned against the railing staring at the door with unbroken concentration.

Sirius made his way over to his daughter and she looked up at him.

"What's going on in there?" He asked her.

"Not sure. All I know is that I'm not in trouble, but somebody else is." She replied.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked. "It's too early for anybody to be in trouble... except maybe Fred and George."

"Nah." Isa yawned. "They've already been cleared... You knew my mother well, right?" She asked the last part in a whisper.

"Of course I did. How do you think you g-" Sirius cut himself off, remembering that the other children did not yet know of his relation to Isadora.

"Then don't you know about her... foresight?"

"You mean her deja vu?" He corrected.

"It's not deja vu! His daughter whispered back defensively.

"Well it's just as vague." Sirius mumbled.

He chuckled as he watched the girl's eyes go wide. The chuckle stopped, however, when a thought occurred to him.

"Shouldn't you lot scatter before she comes out?" Sirius asked the whole group.

The moment the words left his mouth, the occupants of the hallway seemed to snap awake and scramble down the stairs. Apparently it had been a good call, because the moment the last child's head disappeared down the stairs, the door to Harry and Ron's opened. Sorcha emerged from the room, holding Peader on her hip and her turned back into the room as snapped at the two teenagers.

"And this place better be straightened up before you come down for breakfast!"

She snapped the door shut and finally faced Sirius. Her hair was even wilder than usual, and reminded him of an angry veela. She gave him a disgruntled look.

"Your godson and his friend, nearly made my son lose a hand."

That was certainly not what he had expected to hear.

"How?" Sirius asked, quite curious to know how the two boys could have done something so dangerous this early in the morning.

"They left a furry book, with rabies, lying around the room! Anybody with half a brain should know that that's a death trap for a child!"

Sirius glanced at Peader, who was hugging his mother's neck and did seem to be coming down from a scare. Whether the scare was from the _Moster Book of Monsters _or the monster that was currently holding him, Sirius did not know; but Sorcha's story did seem likely.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"Know _what_?" Sorcha asked, in an annoyed tone. She had a suspicion as to where this was going.

"How did know what was happening and get down here so fast?"

Sorcha glared at him before answering.

"I used my '_deja vu_'." She answered in a way that let Sirius know not to push any further.

"In that case, I would like to apologize by giving Peader chocolate for breakfast and Harry a _very_ stern talking to."

Sorcha stared at him, as if she were trying to figure out if he was being serious or not, for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." She agreed, as she handed her son to a shocked Sirius. "I've got to feed the twins and changed their nappies. Tell my other children to get ready for the day before eating breakfast... and don't forget that you need to talk to Blake and I this morning."

"Okay." Sirius said, as he watched her walk up the stairs.

He turned to look at the five year old in his arms. The child was staring at him with wide, hazel, eyes.

"You're sparkly." Peader finally said.

Sirius had forgotten that he had not cleaned off the glitter yet.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "That was your sister's doing."

"Which one?"

"Nymphadora."

"She always makes messes." The boy informed him.

Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, I get that impression. She has a big personality."

Peader stared at him for a few seconds again, before asking another question.

"Do I really get chocolate for breakfast?"

Sirius laughed again and ruffled Peader's curly hair.

"Yes. You do." Sirius said as he made his way down to the kitchen.

The moment Sirius opened the kitchen door, the children he had sent down, and the Weasley twins, perked up. He walked over to the table and placed Peader on a chair. The moment he straightened up, Isadora launched her question.

"So who's in trouble?"

She certainly did not waste time.

"Harry and Ron." Sirius replied.

"What did they do this time?" Ginny asked.

"They left an attack book, disguised as a fluffy animal, out where Peader could find it.

"Idiots." Sirius was surprised to hear everybody, including the twins and the nine-year old, say.

"I suppose that it was a slightly mindless thing to do." Sirius replied.

Isadora raised an eyebrow at him, before walking over to check on her little brother.

"Molly and Andromeda should be down soon, to make breakfast." He informed them. "Your mother said that you all need to be ready for the day before you can eat, so I suggest that you hurry up -Fred, George, where does your father keep the muggle food? I promise Peader chocolate for breakfast."

"You want those chocolate balls that you put in milk?" George asked.

"Yeah, those, Muggles eat them for breakfast all the time, they can't be that bad." Sirius said.

"No problems there, sir!" Fred said with a mock salute.

The twins turned on the spot and Sirius was left alone with Peader. It was starting to occur to him, that he would be babysitting the Chang children a lot.

"It's messy." Peader commented.

Sirius finally looked around the kitchen and groaned. Nymphie's mess of decorations was still covering the kitchen. He had never cleaned it, and it should have occurred to him, that Remus could not have cleaned it and Tonks would _not _have cleaned it. There was parchment covering the table and scattered around the floor. Scattered across the length of the table, were scissors, quills, enchanted markers, paint brushes, ink bottles, water paints and jars of glitter. The worst of it though, was the multicolored footprints, from when Nymphie had decided that foot prints were necessary in her pictures. She had made him fill some cooking pots with paint and took turns stepping in each and walking on the parchment, occasionally missing, or simply forgetting that there was paint on her feet and walking all around the kitchen. _He _certainly did not want to clean it.

"That would be Nymphie's doing." Sirius said.

"She _is _messy." Peader reiterated,

"Do you want to clean it?" Sirius asked, jokingly.

Peader shook his head.

"Me neither... Maybe if we pretend not to see it, Andromeda will. Sound like a good idea?"

The five year old nodded this time.

"Good. We're in agreement then. We never saw anything!"

There was a loud crack as the twins reappeared and tossed the box of chocolate cereal to Sirius. It happened so fast that Sirius nearly missed it and had to lean back to catch the box.

"Thanks." He said to the red-heads.

"You're most welcome Sirius!" George said.

"Now what did you never see?" Fred asked. "Because if it's this mess you're talking about, Georgie and I have the perfect solution!"

Both twins waved their wands and everything, except the footprints, vanished. Sirius glanced around.

"You didn't just send it to the pantry, did you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not!" Both twins replied in unison.

"We're not amateurs!" George informed him.

"Yeah!" Fred agreed. "We sent it to Harry and Ron's room!"

"They're already cleaning anyways, what's a bit more?" George added.

"They already got yelled at by Sorcha, and they'll get an earful from your mother too, cut them some slack and send it to my mother's closet."

"Fine." The twins replied.

"And don't forget to send the pots back here. Your mother will go berserk if they go missing."

After the twins left, Sirius poured the cereal for Peader and cast a cleaning charm on the, newly returned, pots before Molly came down. She gave a disapproving look to the cereal that Peader was eating, with great enthusiasm. Then she saw the bright footprints that covered the kitchen.

"I take that Nymphie was down here this morning." She said.

"What tipped you off?"

"Besides the footprints? The new works of art in the hallway looked like hers... and judging by how you're sparkling, you were her accomplice."

Sirius broke out into a barking laughter. It made Molly smile to see him so happy, he had become so sullen over the last few weeks, and though she did not know him well, she felt that he deserved better.

"Oh well." She waved her hand. "Sorcha and Blake need to talk to you. I can handle this mess and breakfast by myself. I suggest that you get washed up before talking to them, especially if it's what I think it's about."

"Thanks Molly," Sirius smiled, "But do you think that you can leave the footprints that aren't on the table? They brighten up this awful place."

"If you insist," Molly responded, "it is your home."

Sirius headed up to his bathroom and took a quick shower, before heading to the makeshift infirmary. He knocked on the door, and heard Sorcha and Blake's voices say that he could enter. He opened the door and saw Blake sitting up in bed with one of his infant daughters in his arms, he looked far healthier than he had in weeks and seemed anxious to be off bed rest. Sorcha was gently burping the other on her shoulder. Her hair, which had been brushed and pulled into a low ponytail, now looked far less frightening. Sirius stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"You look so much more human when your hair is brushed." He said with a mock bow.

"Bugger off, yeh fecking eejit!" Sorcha snapped immediately.

"Can't, sorry, but I've been told that we need to have a very important discussion." Sirius replied, he had forgotten how much fun it was to get a rise out of her.

"Yes, we do -however, it would still be in your best interests to not make my wife angry." Blake said. "She actually managed to knock off Dumbledore's hat a few months ago."

Sirius glanced at Sorcha, who was still glaring at him.

"You know, muggles have this thing called 'anger management'-"

Sirius suddenly a flash of red coming towards him and dived to the floor. He looked up and saw Sorcha still sitting with her baby, but her wand was out. She had tried to hex him while holding a baby! Was that even allowed?

"Anyways," Blake said, choosing to ignore the conflict and continue to the purpose of their meeting, "I've been told that our big secret has been revealed, so I suppose that I should offer my congratulations, but warn you as well, and also discuss how to approach the situation."

"Warn me?" Sirius asked, slightly worried, eyeing Sorcha and waiting for her to put away her wand.

"My children are my world, Sirius, even the one who does not share my blood. I've been there for her since before she was born and I would die for her -as I most certainly would have without your assistance. She's a wonderful girl, she's sweet and helpful, she's innocent and vibrant, but she never tells you when something is bothering her... and that's the problem." Blake was getting down to business. "She let's the her troubles eat away at her. Getting her to tell you what's wrong, is like wrestling a troll. She doesn't want to bother anyone, and she ends up trapping and hurting herself."

Sirius noticed that Sorcha had an expression that he recognized. She blamed herself for Isadora's problems. He also noticed her wand lowering, and decided that it was safe to stand up. Blake put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder before continuing.

"If you're going to be in her life, it needs to be on her terms and you need to make sure that she understands that, but also the responsibilities that you bear for the Order and that you _are _in hiding."

"I understand." Sirius replied.

"You also understand that this is not something that you can do halfheartedly? You must love her at least as much as you love Harry and give the same amount of dedication, otherwise we will cut you off from her before you can hurt her."

"Believe me, that will be no problem." Sirius assured the two parents.

"Good." Blake smiled. "Now for the awkward part."

"Awkward doesn't even begin to describe it." Sorcha muttered.

"Well how would _you_ describe it?" Blake asked.

"_Horribly _awkward." She replied.

Blake chuckled and stroked his wife's hair affectionately.

"That's not much of a difference." Sirius pointed out.

"Shut up!" Sorcha snapped. "How would you like to explain to your younger children that the man, who's house you're staying in, is the father of their big sister?!"

"I'd be concerned about the fact that I had a child with a man." Sirius quipped.

"Oh shut yer stupid face, ya fecking eejit!" She said, angrily in a thicker accent than usual. "Yeh've still got teh tell Harry!"

"Oh... yeah... that... that will be awkward."

"And the Weasley children." Blake added.

"Right..." Sirius acknowledged. "So how are we going about this then?"

"The three of us will discuss it with all of our children." Sorcha said.

"But you'll have to talk to Harry about it in private." Blake added. "After that, we'll decide how to tell the Weasley kids, and we'll let Dumbledore decide which Order members need to know."

"Right, then. Sounds good... When are we doing this?" Sirius asked.

"We'll talk to the kids after lunch, but you should talk to Harry before that." Sorcha told him.

"Right... Is that all?" Sirius asked.

Blake and Sorcha exchanged a look.

"I think so." Sorcha said, sounding slightly unsure.

Blake nodded, and Sirius took that as his cue to leave.

Down in the kitchen, Harry and Ron had finally arrived after passing a safety inspection by Remus. They saw that the others kids had already started their breakfast and ran to grab seats at the far end of the table where Hermione was sitting. She gave them a disapproving glare, but they ignored her her and began to load their plates with food. They were disappointed to see that the sausage plate was nearly empty, but their disappointment was cut short when they each felt a short smack on the back head.

"Heard you nearly took off my brother's arm." Isadora said, as she walked around from behind them and placed a new plate of sausage on the table.

She sat down at the seat across from them and gave them a smirk that reminded Harry of Sirius. He paused for moment, with his fork hovering above the new sausages, and stared at the girl. Her hair was electric blue, today, and was plaited down the side of her head. She was wearing a white dress with a floral pattern. What about this girl could have reminded him of Sirius?

"Wasn't our fault!" Ron declared through a mouthful of eggs.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley disagreed with that statement, and both began to lecture them.

"-Completely irresponsible-"

"-NEARLY TOOK THAT BOY'S ARM OFF-"

"-What if Mrs. Chang hadn't shown up-"

"-HAD A RESPONSIBILITY-"

"-You need to think-"

Sirius entered the kitchen a walked down the table, as if nothing unusual was happening. He grabbed a plate and ruffled Nymphie's hair as he walked passed her. Finally he took a seat at the head of the table between Harry and Isadora. He filled his plate and his plate and began eating until Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had finished.

"I take it the news of this morning's misadventure has traveled." He said.

Ron chose to remain quiet this time, and just grumbled into his food, instead.

"You heard too?" Harry asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised? This _is_ my house." Sirius replied.

He swallowed his food before continuing.

"I was the first to know. And I must confess that I was the one who informed the other children, but I was sure that Sorcha would tell Molly and Andromeda soon enough, anyways."

"Traitor." Ron accused.

"In all fairness, I did try to defend you two."

"You said that they were careless." Isadora reminded him.

"How is that defending us?!" Harry asked.

Sirius looked a bit nervous. His daughter had just betrayed him to his godson! How could she!

"Well..."

"It was the nicest thing anybody could say in this situation." Hermione pointed out.

"Which reminds me," Sirius cut in, "I promised to give you a stern talking to."

"Oh..." Harry said, somewhat disappointed that he had let his godfather down this much.

"Try to be more careful, otherwise Sorcha might kill you." Sirius said casually, before digging back into his breakfast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Isadora and Ginny all stared at him questioningly. Sirius looked back at them, bemusedly, while chewing.

"Was that too harsh?" He asked.

It was a good thing that Mrs. Weasley was now at the other end if the table, eating with the other children, and could not hear them. He was sure that Sirius would have been in for a _real _stern talking to of his own if she had.

"Was there anymore to that?" Harry asked.

Sirius thought for a moment.

"She might maim you." He added.

"He's right about that." Isadora said.

"And you could have a dead child on your hands if your careless enough. Believe me, you don't want that on your conscience." Sirius finished, in a slightly haunted tone in his voice.

The teens were silent upon hearing this. Ron and Hermione had been told about the the fate of Sorcha's family, by Harry, and knew that he spoke from both experience and guilt. Ginny thought that Sirius was referring to making Peter Pettigrew Secret Keeper, and was about to remind him that it was not his fault, but Hermione shook her head at her. They had not told Ginny, and knew that it should not be brought up. The most curious reaction, though, was Isadora's. Harry would have thought that she was either completely ignorant about her extended family or know all about it; but it seemed that neither was the case. She was looking at Sirius with a mixture of both curiosity and suspicion, you could tell that her mind was working. She must have known something of the demise of the Fei family, enough to suspect Sirius was involved, but not enough to be sure. Harry was afraid of what the girl's -or any of the children's- reactions would be if they learned the truth.

They finished their breakfast with small conversations about Hogwarts, and helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. After they had finished, Mrs. Weasley began filling them in on the day's agenda, Mr. Chang's 'Welcome Out of Bed Party'. It was not much, just a nice lunch with and a small cake, but they only had a few hours to make it seem a little more welcoming.

Sirius asked to speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione. To their surprise, Mrs. Weasley agreed to release them and they headed up the stairs, passing Nymphie's bright artwork that was now plastered to the walls -and even a few of the paintings. They entered Harry and Ron's, now clean, bedroom. Sirius cast an Imperturable Charm on the door and turned to face the teenagers, who were all sitting on Harry's bed. He took a seat across from them, on Ron's bed.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Sirius began.

He was pretty sure that this was the first time he had ever felt anxiety. Sorcha was right, this was not just awkward, it was_ really _awkward.

"Uh... Do you... Well I'm sure you do remember... the night you asked me... if... if Isadora was my daughter?"

"Yes." Harry replied, wondering where exactly this was going.

"Well... I said 'No.', but... it would appear... that I was... lying." Sirius confessed.

"Wait -what?!" Ron asked.

"What do you mean it would '_appear'_ that you were lying?" Harry asked, his voice rose slightly. "Either you were lying or you weren't."

"It's not that simple." Sirius said.

"How can it not be?!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione snapped. "Will you both calm down?!"

Sirius and the two boys looked at her, slightly shocked, but listened as she spoke.

"Obviously, Sirius means that, at the time, he thought that he was telling you the truth, but he now knows that Isadora is his child -which I don't know _how_ he could have doubted- and the two of you as well! How could you not figure out something so obvious?!"

"That obvious?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow, and giving a small smile.

"Of course it is." Hermione replied.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Besides the fact that she's a Metamorphmagus -which is very rare, but runs in families, and Sirius is related to one- She's very close to the Tonks family, her birthday falls around the right time for Sirius to be her father, especially considering that we know they lived together while she was in hiding, not to mention that there are some things about her that simply remind you of Sirius -Which I'm sure is why you were staring at her this morning, Harry." Hermione explained to them, slightly exasperated by how little they paid attention.

"Why were you staring at my daughter?" Sirius immediately asked Harry.

"Not like that!" Harry defended. "It was like Hermione said! She was smirking and I was trying to figure out how she could be reminding me of you!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"What!" Harry snapped. "You don't trust me? Congratulations! You have a daughter now, you can just forget about me!"

"Harry..." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Nobody is forgetting about you, Harry." Sirius reassured. "If anything, I'll have more of a relationship with you than her. She has parents already, and she doesn't want me to be her dad; and even if she did, I wouldn't forget you or throw you away. I think the time I spent living in a cave should be proof enough."

"He's got a point mate." Ron said. "That cave was disgusting, but he stayed there for you."

"I -I supposed I am being a bit ridiculous." Harry said.

"It's okay Harry." Sirius said. "You actually reacted better than I thought you would."

"So how did you end up having a kid with the Banshee?" Ron asked

"_Ronald_!" Hermione gasped.

By noontime the kitchen was packed full of Weasleys, Changs, Tonkses and the Order members who could make it. Kingsley was laughing in a corner with Remus, Tonks and Sirius. Molly was chasing Mundungus away, after catching him trying to talk Isadora and Eamon into procuring fairy wings for him. Arthur was talking to Ted, with great enthusiasm, about Muggles, while bouncing Callidora on his lap. The two sets of twins were both at the center of attention; the Weasley twins were entertaining the younger children, Harry, Ron and Hermione with their less harmful inventions, while the Chang twins were being passed around and cooed over by the adults. Dedalus had cast small orbs of sparkling light, that traveled around the kitchen, and was now trying to convince Hestia and Mad-Eye to give him a turn holding one of the twins. Hestia simply wanted to coo over the baby, but Mad-Eye, who was surprisingly gentle with the baby, said that he did not trust him to hold anything that could not catch itself. However, Adora was soon taken out of his arms by Emmaline Vance after he started talking about protective potions to give the Chang children.

Dumbledore, Minerva and Fillius entered the kitchen, and the younger Chang children immediately ran for Dumbledore. Some of them clung to his legs while Nymphie -predictably- reached for his beard. Dumbledore chuckled and patted their heads, before a toy, of his own invention, from his robes. As he began to explain what it was to the children, Minerva walked passed him to see what Mundungus had done this time, he was gone shortly after that. Fillius joined in with fawning over the babies, but was nearly run over by the Chang children, before he could climb on a chair, due to them chasing after the toy bird Dumbledore had given them. The Headmaster sat himself down at the table and took his turn holding Blaithnaid.

"Ah, Blaithnaid, it's nice to see you again. I'm sure you and your sister are keeping your mother up all night, but if Madame Pomfrey says it's all right, I'm sure that you can keep your father up tonight as well."

The occupants of the kitchen were all chuckling when the door opened to reveal Poppy, Sorcha and Blake walking into the kitchen. This time all of the Chang children, minus the twins, ran to hug their father. Blake was still a little weak and had to crouch on the ground to hug all of his children, but that did not take away from the happy scene, one bit.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you see my pictures?!" Nymphie asked.

"What about mine?!" Peader asked.

"We made you a cake!" Deirdre said.

"Yes, I did, they were wonderful -Yours too Peader -I can't wait to try it-" Blake answered all of his children's questions as they came. "What's that Phoebus?" He asked as Phoebus held up one of the fake wands.

When the children had finally made enough space to let him stand, Blake walked further into the kitchen and began to greet the other adults. They gave him a warm welcome, most gave handshakes, but a few gave hugs.

"It's good to see you on your feet again." Kingsley said. "We've come up with a good cover story for you, and the birth of the twins gives you a few extra days, before your absence becomes suspicious."

"Oh Blake!" Dedalus declared with a hug. "It's wonderful see you're feeling better! We were so worried about you!"

"Er -Thanks Dedalus, it's good to see you too." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the hug he was receiving.

"But you're tough enough that we'd figured you make it." Emmaline said.

"Thank you, Emmaline."

"It's good to see you up and about." Hestia said, cheerfully, while shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Blake replied. "We don't know each other, do we?"

"No, of course not! I just wanted to hold the babies, so I came over -You have such beautiful children."

After that Blake went through the process of greeting everyone, and being introduced to Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore left, and they all sat down for lunch. Like every meal lately, their lunch was lively. Blake's children all wanted to sit by him, so a compromise had to be reached. Phoebus sat on his lap, Nymphie and Peader sat on either side of them and the three eldest sat across from him. Sorcha sat next to Nymphie to keep her behavior under control, Callidora was on her lap and the two bassinets were placed next to her at the end of the table, so that she could reach her youngest children if they began fussing.

Surprisingly, twenty-eight people filling their plates was not the chaotic part. All of the Chang kids wanted to talk to their father, at the same time. Crookshanks chased Dumbledore's toy into the cabinet, which shook loudly and probably broke some dishes. Tonks fell on Remus and sent his plate of food flying, it landed in the stew and splashed Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Kingsley, Andromeda, Ted and Arthur. Mad-Eye had used a spell to stop himself from getting hit. The babies began to fuss and Sorcha had to get up to calm them, with the enthusiastic help of Hestia, while Callidora was handed over to Andromeda. Just when all had seemed calm, Blake spoke up, with a question.

"I'm a little surprised that Mundungus isn't here. Is he out on a deal."

"No." Molly said stiffly. "He was here before you came in, and he was trying to make a deal with your children."

Blake groaned.

"What kind of deal?" Sorcha asked.

"He wanted fairy wings." Isadora said.

Sorcha's eye seemed to shrink in anger, and her pupils seemed to grow, giving the impression that her eyes were black. She turned to her husband.

"I don't care how useful he is; he comes near my children or fairies, again, I will hex him to oblivion." She said in a soft, deadly tone. "And I won't be sent to Azkaban, because you're all going to help me cover it up."

"Agreed." Said Blake.

"No complaints here." Mad-Eye agreed.

After dinner, most if the visiting adults began to clear out. The occupants of Grimmauld Place, cleaned the kitchen, but allowed the Chang family to sit it out, so that they could spend more time together. When the kitchen was clean, Sorcha pulled Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Ted and Tonks aside, and started whispering to them. The teenagers looked at the group of adults with suspicion. Fred began to pull out the Extendable Ears, but stopped when he heard two throats being cleared. Remus and Sirius were watching and shook their heads. Remus gestured to Tonks and then Molly, Fred got the idea and put the ears away.

The small group of adults broke apart and Tonks called out to the kitchen.

"If your last name is not Chang, Tonks or Black, get out of the kitchen!"

"You heard her her you lot, come along." Molly said, while directing her children out of the kitchen. "You too, Hestia."

"Aw." Hestia whined a little. "Goodbye Blaithnaid. Goodbye Adora. I'll see you after tomorrow's meeting. You too!" She called to the other Chang children.

"Bye Mrs. Jones!" The kids called.

"Why is Sirius staying?" George asked.

"Never you mind!" Molly snapped, before shoving him out of the kitchen.

"Harry can tell them when they get upstairs." Sorcha said to Arthur.

She walked back to the table and took a seat at the head of table, next to her husband, who now had Callidora standing on his lap and playing with his face. He turned to look at his wife, and she looked back.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you really throwing a fifteen year old under the dragon?"

"He's already _been_ under one. I'm sure he'll be fine." She said, brushing it off.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Blake said.

"Fine! I'm sacrificing the teenager, so that I can avoid another mortifying conversation! Especially with those Weasley twins! Are you happy?"

"Yes." Blake replied, before turning to his attention to the rest of the table.

"Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why the others left the kitchen." He began.

"SECRET CACK?!" Nymphie guessed excitedly.

"Cake, not cack." Sorcha corrected. "... And no. Sorry, Nymphie."

Nymphie sat back down in her seat and put her head on the table in disappointment. Ted chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Anyways," Sorcha said, "You guys remember how I've always told you that Mommy was really stupid when she was younger?"

The children all nodded.

"Good! Blake, I am now sacrificing you!" She announced, patting him on the back.

"You're very lucky that I love you." Blake said, before turning back to his children.

"Just a reminder, how many of you know that Isadora has a different father?"

Eamon, Deirdre, Nymphie, Tonks and Sirius raised their hands. Andromeda immediately frowned and smack the two adults' hands down.

"Knock it off you two! He was talking to the kids! This is a serious matter!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and got another smack from her mother.

"She's not our sister?" Peader asked, his eyes were growing wide in fear. "But she's my favorite!"

"No. She is your sister." Blake reassured, his son. "She has different father, but you both have the same mother."

"How does she have a different dad?" The young boy asked.

"Magic." Sorcha and Tonks both replied quickly.

"Dark magic," Sorcha emphasized, "but luckily, Mammy is so good that she managed to turn that dark magic into something amazing and we got Isadora."

Sirius stared at Sorcha in disbelief, how could she tell her children something like that and keep a straight face. Blake rolled his eyes, before whispering to his wife.

"We agreed to tell them that it was a potion until they're old enough to know."

"Fine. I suppose that it makes more sense."

Blake cleared his throat and spoke louder for the rest of the table to hear.

"What your mother meant, is that it was a potion that she and-"

"Oh for God's sake!" Andromeda snapped at the two parents. "Don't lie to your children!" She turned to Peader. "Your mother did something that only married people are supposed to do, with this man." She pointed to Sirius, "She got pregnant and then he got sent Azkaban for something that he didn't do!"

The Chang kids all looked at Sirius in shock. He looked back at them, unsure what to do. Finally he said the only thing he could think of.

"I escaped, this isn't Azkaban."

They just kept staring at him.

"You don't look like Isa." Deirdre said.

"No, I don't, but she doesn't really look like anyone right now."

"She's like Tonksie!" Nymphie said.

"Sirius is my Mum's cousin." Tonks supplied.

"Is that why we're here?" Peader asked. "So Isa can live with you?"

Sirius looked at Isadora and Blake. This was their territory.

"No. We're here for protection." Sorcha confessed.

"Why?" Peader and Nymphie asked.

The three older kids watched their mother, while Phoebus sat on Andromeda's lap. blissfully unaware. Sorcha took a breath, she was nervous -and tired if the bags under her eyes were anything to judge by.

"I've told you that there was a war when I was young." She began. "In war, people die, and if you're stupid or trust the wrong person, more people die. Sirius and I were both stupid and we also put our trust in the wrong people. That's why my family is gone. Some of them are dead, and the others left, because they couldn't trust _me _anymore."

The mood at the table became somber.

"But that wasn't all." She continued. "The leader of the bad man, he went after me. Sirius hid me, and protected me... But then his friends -Harry's parents- got killed and everybody blamed him. He got sent to Azkaban and the people who did it got away. We thought that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone... but the one who betrayed Sirius's friends revived him." She took another breathe. "We're not visiting, we're not here so that Isadora can live with her father, Dad and Isadora did not get lost and he did not slip on the rocks... as far as I know. You-Know-Who knew that Sirius was Isadora's father and thought that if he got her, he could get Sirius to join him or at least blame the attack on him. They were attacking us, the morning we left. They would have killed the rest of us, but taken Isadora, to use against Sirius and the order... Sirius hid and protected me once before, this time, he's hiding all if us. But we can't go home again, until this new war is over."


End file.
